The Doctor's Trust
by WritingGirl8642
Summary: I was only 14 when he first came into my life. I had never imagined that such a fantasy, such a dream could come true. Him and that blue box. When I first heard that noise, that wheezing... groaning noise, I was sent into a trance of amazement. When I first saw him, the man with a bow-tie, I thought it was a dream. Then, he held out his hand to me and whispered "Run". He saved me.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! Here is my new Doctor Who story I promised a little bit ago! I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

I honestly didn't think that I would someday be away from home. For such a long time, in fact. A girl at that age, thats when your imagination starts to fade. I thought that that was just my imagination, and I had hoped it, too.  
Who knew?  
He did.  
He came to England in his beautiful blue box. The sound was enough to make the world happy again. The sight of the dark, _dark _blue gave you hope in the darkest of times. And yet, he didn't come for help. He came for adventure. He came for the sense of wanting that same glow in his eye. The same glow that drew him towards discovery everyday. The glow of excitement, of danger.  
He was alone that day in London. No one stepped out from behind those doors just behind him. He came without someone to care for, to look after.  
I guess thats what he first saw in me. Kindness, and the sense of adventure that he, too, shared with me. Or maybe because I was just there. That moment when you are at the right place, at the right time just makes those goosebumps even bigger.  
I never knew what drew me to him that day. Maybe it was the fact that he could save me. That he could hold out his hand and whisper words to me that would make me want to leave my life behind and run away with him to the stars and worlds beyond.  
I know exactly what he said to me. It's a bit fuzzy, but I remember. At times, I remember it so clearly, as if it were only seconds ago. Those words still pull me to find him once more. To look for him among the night sky.  
That night was truly magical though. Studying in my room for finals. When I hear this groaning, almost like a wheezing and wind that blew my hair out of my face. The big blue box, it appeared in my driveway. It faded in, then faded out until its image was perfectly clear.  
As stupid as it was for me to do so, I let my curiosity get the best of me. I climbed out the window and jumped from the roof and onto the grass lawn. I slowly creeped to the box and examined it from a good few feet.  
I was behind it when I heard a creek of doors. He stepped out into the moonlight. His bow tie tight around his neck, his raggedy suit hanging from his small shoulders. His chin, his hair.  
He looked to me. All he did was stare. Then he whispered. He whispered the words that I can feed me for days if I am ever sad or lonely. Those words that allow my breathes to keep going.  
He held out his hand to me, his eyes finally beginning to spark with that glow. He whispered, "Run."

* * *

**There is the prologue! I hope you like it!  
****If you didn't know, the girl, she is old now, and she is just going back to when she first met him. So, this is all about my adventure with him. I hope you enjoy it! I know I will!  
****Also, if you have any ideas of places and/or planets you would like me and my new buddy to visit, just comment! I would be glad to use your ideas in my story and see where the plot goes!  
****Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I have written Chapter 1! I hope you enjoy it!  
REMEMBER TO COMMENT if you have any ideas on where we can go in the next chapter!  
"No, its ****When**** we can go in the next chapter..." HA!  
Okay, I'm done.  
Anyways, please sit back, relax, and... Wait... You can't relax in Doctor Who... Well, at least I can't. I don't know about you. Well, then just sit back, and read! Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The textbook on my desk stares back at me. I don't know what to do. I have been studying since I got home, and I know all the material.  
But it's only 8:00pm. I can do more to help me for tomorrow's test.  
No, not test. Finals.  
Finals are a big thing at my school. It determines whether or not you get to move into the higher classes, like AP. I have been an All-A's student since I could count, and I can't have any distractions.  
Not one.  
I am starting to memorize the words on the page. My eyes are hurting. I blink a few times, my eyes leaking.  
There is a knock on the door. Its my dad. He opens it.  
"Hey honey," he says, poking his head through the door. "Still studying?"  
"Yeah, and I can't stop."  
"Well, we are having game night," he points behind him. "We made brownies."  
I sigh. "Maybe in a little bit."  
I'm lying.  
He nods and walks out, closing the door behind him.  
I groan and slam my head in the book.  
Then, there's a noise. Unlike any I have ever heard before. I lift up my head and squint as wind blows into my face, stinging my eyes.  
There's a phone box, fading in, then out right in front of my eyes. Then, it's clear and it stops, sitting a few houses away from me.  
I squint, faintly reading the sign above the door. "Police Public Call Box..." I read aloud.  
I look to the door and jump on my desk. I open the window as far as it can go and climb out on the roof. I walk along it like a cat and jump from the edge. The bright green lawn is right below, and my feet land on the soft dirt. I run towards it and stop one house away, slowly continuing forward.  
_Is it magic? _I ask myself. _How did it do that?_  
_Don't be stupid! _I slap my forehead with the palm of my hand. _There is no such thing as magic..._  
"Is there?" I say the last part of the sentence out loud.  
I keep my safe distance around the box and walk around it, searching for wires or some mechanism that made it appear the way it did.  
Nope. Nothing.  
Then, there's a creak. I press up against the back of the box.  
A young man steps out. He has comb-over hair with a suit. There is a bow tie around his neck. His chin.  
_Wow, that's a big chin._  
I giggle, and slap my mouth shut with my hand. The man turns to me, his arms flailing. Then, he snaps his fingers.  
"Right, yes, hello." He has a british accent. "And... who might you be?"  
I don't respond.  
"Fine. Okay," he spins around. "What year is it?"  
I raise one eyebrow. "2014."  
"Ah, right. That's a lovely year, except for the part with all the monkey spiders. Tricky little devils, they are. Although, they never come out when you sing. I guess that's just a myth..."  
He kept blabbering to himself. I stare at him.  
"Okay, well... It's 2014 and we are in...?" he gestures his hand to me.  
"London, England."  
_This man must be crazy. What's he doing on my driveway in the middle of the night? With a box? He must be crazy..._ I laugh to myself. _A crazy guy with a box._  
"Oi, did you hear me?" he pokes the center of my head.  
I jump back. "No."  
"I asked why you don't have an accent," he says. "If you live in London."  
"I'm part of an adopted family," I pause. _Why am I telling him this?_  
"Anyways, who are you?"  
"I'm the Doctor," he walks passed me.  
"Doctor Who?"  
"Why does everyone ask that?" he turns back to me and leans down to my face. "Is there a reason why that is what people say, _all the time_?"  
"Well, you're the Doctor. You must be a doctor of something. And, most people say Doctor, then their last name," I realize I was talking after I was done with the sentence. He smiles at me.  
"Well done," he turns back around to walk forward. "And I _know _thats why people ask me."  
"Then, why did you ask?" I follow him.  
"Because I can." He stops, staring out at the light at the end of the street. There was a shock in the box, like a small lightning bolt was caught in the box.  
"What's wrong with the box?" I ask.  
His eyes squint. The box jerks one more time.  
Then, the streetlight jumps. So does the car.  
I feel his hand grab mine and he whispers, "Run."  
He pulls me towards the blue box. I squirm in his grip.  
"Hey! Let go of me!" I pull at my arm.  
He opens the doors and shoves me in before closing the doors.  
"Hey! Let me... out."  
My mouth is gaped open. My eyes grow wide. He runs to the middle of the gigantic room. There are circles all along the walls, with stairs running up and down into railings. In the middle, there is one long tube with turquoise lights illuminating from the center. Below that was a elevated section filled with buttons that buzzed without anything pressing it. And above are pictures of circles that ran around in a circle like a carousel. There are two TV sets above the buttons with planets spinning around.  
He began to press buttons repeatedly.  
The machine jerked. I lost my balance and held onto the railing just next to the door.  
"What in the name of sanity is going on?" I scream at him. "How is this possible?"  
"Do you always ask questions?" he shouts, falling backwards.  
"Of course I do! I was just dragged into a box with a crazy man!" I turn towards him, but keep my grip on the bars behind me. "Wouldn't you ask questions?"  
"I don't know," he helped himself up with the handle bars on the edge of the controls. "How would I know?"  
There is a loud crash, and I loose my grip and fall onto the floor. I hit my head.  
We aren't moving anymore. I slowly stand up, breathing heavily and glaring at the Doctor.  
"Who are you, really?"  
"I told you," he pats the tube with the glowing light. "I'm the Doctor."  
"I need to know more. You practically just took me from my house and threw me into a box. I don't even know what all that crashing and... I deserve an explanation!" I yell at him.  
His eyes are big and he smiles, "Alright, I'm the Doctor. This 'box'," he holds up quotation marks with his fingers, "is called the TARDIS. That stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space."  
I blink, "So, your saying that this box, the one you kidnapped me in, can travel in time and in space?"  
"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," he rolls his eyes.  
"This box that is bigger on the inside-" he interrupts me.  
"Oh, you said it! I love when people say that!" he laughs.  
"Anyways, this box can take me anytime and anywhere I want?"  
"Yes."  
"Yeah, okay, sure." I laugh, turning around to open the doors. "Thanks for the little show, but I would like to go back home before my parents call 9-1-1."  
I reach for the handle and pull it open. They pull in and I see stars. Thousands and thousands of stars with hundreds of planets. There are clouds of dust and rock that glow of purple, pink, and blue. And then, I fall.  
There is a hand on my arm. He is grabbing my wrist as I dangle in space.  
"Ha-He-How is this possible?" I pant. "Why isn't my head exploding? How am I breathing?"  
"Forcefield," he makes a box with his other finger, "all around the box."  
I reach out my hand and feel the dust running across my skin. It tickles and stings at the same moment.  
"Bu-But I'm in space!" I start to laugh so hard my stomach hurts. "I'm in actual space with the sun, and... and nebulas, and black holes!"  
"This math doesn't make any sense!" I add.  
"Well," he yanks at my arm, pulling me back into the TARDIS. "This box is Time Lord technology. The 'bigger on the inside' effect is another dimension hidden in a small space."  
I back into the railing. "So... So, you're an alien?"  
He smiles, "Yes."  
"A real, actual alien?" I repeat.  
"Yes, a real, actual alien."  
_Okay, I'm in a box with a crazy alien that can travel through time and space. _I try to calm myself down. _That's normal, right?_  
"So, you aren't a crazy guy with a box?" I ask.  
"You Americans," he makes a _pfft _sound. "You always assume the worst about people."  
"Okay, sorry." I hold up my hands in defense. "Well, how does this whole dimension thingy work? I mean, the maximum matter for a small space like this telephone box is extremely low for a whole dimen-"  
"You," he puts his hand on my shoulder, "are a smart one."  
"Thank you, but-"  
"Oh, we have something coming in!" he interrupts again.  
"Can I-uh-go home?" I ask, brushing my hair back behind my ear.  
"No! That Scatterrocks has seen what you look like. You can't go back, or your whole family'll be in danger." He examines the screen at the control center.  
"So, where are we going?" I lean into the screen.  
"Somewhere no human has gone before."

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOO... What do you think? I know its really long but that's what I love!  
****I'm hoping that every two or three chapters will be a new adventure. It just depends on how awesome and exciting the adventure is! I hope you all liked it!  
****REMEMBER REMEMBER REMEMBER! If you have an awesome idea for a place where these two amazing characters can go, comment! I would love to hear what you have to say! Thanks everyone!  
Here is a sneak peak to the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**"I'm Melony, 14 years old, lives in Walnut Creek and I love astronomy. I obsess over it, actually."  
"These wee-little devils can vaporize you in seconds, if you give them the time."  
"GET DOWN!"  
"I am supposed to be home for breakfast right now."  
"How am I going to get back?"**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2! I really hope you guys enjoy the story so far! I have been trying to come up with my own planets and aliens for my character and the Doctor to go and explore on, but its difficult... :P  
Anyways, thank you for those who have Followed and Favorited my story! It means a lot that after the first chapter, readers are already loving it!  
Here is what happened in the last chapter!**

_"Oh, we have something coming in!" he interrupts again.  
"Can I-uh-go home?" I ask, brushing my hair back behind my ear.  
"No! That Scatterrocks has seen what you look like. You can't go back, or your whole family'll be in danger." He examines the screen at the control center.  
"So, where am I going, then?" I lean into the screen.  
"Somewhere no human has gone before."_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The machine jolted. I hold onto the console, almost flying over the railing. Then, we stop.  
The Doctor jumped up from the ground and starts to fast-walk to the doors. "Wait, wait, wait, wait!" he says, spinning around. His coat spins like a dress. "I don't even know who you are yet."  
"Well, you are the one that took me," I said, walking up close to his face. "I didn't just walk in voluntarily and touch the buttons on this machine."  
"And you are taking this whole 'bigger on the inside' thing much better than I though, which," he started to walk around me, "makes me wonder who or what," he pokes my forehead, "you are."  
"Fine," I face him, and cross my arms over my chest. "My name is Melony, I am 14 years old, and I live in London, England," I start.  
"Melony, you said?" he asks.  
"Yeah."  
His eyes start to well up, but he wipes it away.  
"That's brilliant, now let's-" he makes his way to the door. I step in front of him.  
"London, England, on Earth, in the solar system, in the Milky Way galaxy, in what I should assume is another galaxy, in the nebula, in the space time continuum." He opens his mouth to speak, but I hold my finger up to his face.  
"I love astronomy," I say, bringing down my finger. "I obsess over it, actually."  
He stands still for a few seconds, then nods. He spins around again and puts his hand on the doors. He looks over his shoulder at me, "Do you like surprises?"  
"Love," I correct him.  
"Then close your eyes," he whispers loud enough for me to hear it.  
I am a bit hesitant, but I obey and close my eyes. I hear his footsteps and he grabs my arm, slowly pulling me to the doors. I hear them squeak open. I take a step down and touch what feels like dirt. It crunches, and I continue walking. The Doctor has his hand on my arm, keeping me balanced.  
Then he stops. "Now, open your eyes."  
My eyelids slowly crack open. Then, they're wide. We are on a single rock with other people. Wait, not people. Aliens. They are holding sticks and hitting around what looks like a puck. They are playing hockey.  
From where I am standing, it looks like there is no atmosphere. You can clearly see all the planets, the stars, and suns. I look up, a giant orange and purple star moving right over us. There is a meteoroid that whizzes right over my head, then another following right behind it.  
The hockey aliens stop, and look up. Some remove their helmets, and others leave them on. The meteoroids fly through the sky. They are so bright, I could feel it reflecting off my eyes. I reached up into the air, just above my head. I grabbed a dust. Sparkling dust, that look like stars if you are thousands of miles away.  
"Welcome, Melony, to the Year of the Shower."

* * *

"This is the year 2.5a-Apple-Dash-23, 2 million years in your future," he talks. He rests his arm on my shoulder. "The Year of the Shower comes once every one million years," the Doctor explained. "This is when all the meteoroids, from thousands of different galaxies, come together in one special order without crashing or, or loosing orbit. They come and they sail through space for a whole year, passing every planet in this galaxy until they finally hit that sun," he points to one small star. "And then, its over."  
"That is absolutely incredible." I can't take my eyes off of them. They keep passing, without getting out of order. They have fire illuminating from behind them, almost like it is a firework show.  
"How are we breathing?" I ask.  
"There is a small forecefield, barely visible, that holds in air, but still allows you to see stars and planets perfectly," he smiles.  
I nod, then stop.  
"Okay, aliens playing hockey..."  
"Yeah, don't think you humans were the ones who invented that one," he says, inspecting the sky,  
"Okay, I believe everything now," I blurt out.  
"Sorry?" he looks to me.  
"I mean, me," I continue. "I'm 14, and when your that age, everything that you are ever told when you were little seems like just a story to keep us believing." I laugh. "Like, Santa Claus and... and aliens, and, my favorite bit, animals that talk in story books."  
"Well, keep believing in all of those," he says.  
I raise an eyebrow. "Woah, stop for a second," I hold up my finger and begin to count on my hand, "Talking animals?"  
"You better believe it," he laughs.  
"And... And Santa Claus is real?"  
"Who's to say, telescope when you were 8?" he says, winking at me.  
My mouth gapes open, "What did you say?"  
"Wait, hold on, that's not right." He adds suddenly.  
I start laughing.  
"Oi, look!" he hits my arm lightly.  
"Yeah?" He is holding small chunks of the sparkling dust that I had picked up earlier. "Bits of sparkling dust," I reach into my pocket and show him the ones I picked up.  
He grabs my hand and peers at them. Then, he swats them from my hand.  
"Hey! What did you do that for?" I yell at him. "I wanted to keep that..."  
"Thats not dust," he says. Once again, he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the TARDIS. He stops before he reaches for the key.  
The aliens playing hockey start to jump and run. The puck is sparking and glitching, like the box and streetlight back at my house.  
"Yeah, not dust." He reached into a pocket inside his jacket and takes out a weird flashlight. He points it at the puck and starts waving it around. The puck stops moving at an instant, but starts up again after a second.  
He twisted the flashlight around rapidly, then flicked it out. The flashlight grew longer, and he examined a green stream that ran through it. "Its a Scatterrocks," he says, widening his eyes. "A big one, too," he laughs.  
"Okay, okay, so... so what?" I ask.  
"So..." The puck's quivering grows more rapid, then it turns and speeds straight towards us. "RUN!"  
This time, he doesn't grab my hand, just runs in the opposite direction. I sprint after him, the puck gaining at my feet. "W-what happens if it..." I pant, "if it catches us...?"  
"Well, I'd rather keep that a secret." He doesn't stop running. I am running short on breathes.  
_Ugh, screw you __asthma, _I think tiredly in my head.  
"Come on, then! Quickly!" he is holding open doors. There is no wall or building around it. Just two random doors in the middle of the floor.  
"What?" I ask before plummeting through the doors.  
He follows in after me, slamming the doors behind him. He keeps his back against the door to keep it from opening. I lean against them right next to him.  
"No! Step back, Melony," he is bumping against the doors. "This door could shock at any moment."  
I don't hear him. Not well, anyway. We are standing in a giant library with a ceiling that goes about 6 stories high.  
"How the hell did we get here?" I ask, turning to him.  
"You must have been thinking of it," he quickly adds. He presses his hands against the doors. "These doors teleport you and your mind to the one place you are thinking of," he laughs. "You must have been thinking of a giant library."  
"This is amazing! Look at all these books!" I run around, looking at every bookshelf that goes up to the ceiling.  
"This is nothing," he challenges. "Just wait 'til you see the one in the TARDIS."  
Then, the doors burst open. The puck is gone, and in its place is what looks like an electric eel's head with a cyborg body. It small eyes glare at us. Electricity sparks from its teeth and falls to the floor. _The sparkling dust...  
_"Oh, hello," the Doctor says. He moves closer to what I assume is the Scatterrocks. "Um... how goes your day?"  
The Scatterrocks moves its mouth and I cover my ears. A high pitch sound is piercing my ear drums. I can't hear anything else.  
I must've screamed, because the Doctor is right at my side, yelling into my ears, but I can't hear him. I sink down to the floor, clutching my ears.  
He moves to the other side of the room, talking to the alien. I squeeze me eyes closed.  
Then, it stops. My eyes pop open.  
"See, that's better. Now, you and I can talk without hearing that god-awful screaming," he points to me over his shoulder.  
"Hey, I can hear now," I snap at him.  
"Yes, I know. Welcome back. Now," he turns back to the eel creature. "You and I can discuss matters."  
"We have detected a strong signal on this rock," the Scatterrocks talks. Its voice is deep, and very intimidating, but the Doctor doesn't back down.  
"Wait, English?" I ask, slowly walking closer.  
The Doctor slaps his hand to his forehead. "It's always now..." he mumbles.  
"He's talking English!" I start to laugh.  
"English is for the weak," it blurts out to me. "I would never talk such a disgraceful tongue!"  
I start to laugh, "I can understand him!"  
"Yes, and he can understand you," the Doctor glares at me. "Now, hush up."  
"A strong signal?" he adds. "Well, you also detected it back in Londo..." he doesn't finish the sentence. "What was the signal?"  
"Time Lord technology," it speaks.  
The Doctor puts one hand behind his back and curls his finger. I come closer to him, which I'm guessing is what he wanted me to do. "Well, that's very lovely."  
"We have come to claim it. We will use this machine to conquer this galaxy."  
"But, why?" the Doctor asks. "Why would you want to conquer a whole galaxy when you have one of your own just a few light-years away?"  
"Our galaxy was destroyed," it explains. "The star, Gibbeious ate our galaxy with its black internal."  
"Oh," the Doctor stretches out the word. "A black hole..."  
I cover my mouth to hold in a gasp. _That's horrible._  
"We must travel back before time and take the galaxies before other putrid species have evolved."  
The Doctor nods, "Well, thats a lost cause, because you don't even know what this machine looks like," he starts talking fast. "Let alone if the signal is even coming from this rock."  
"This machine will be taken into custody," the Scatterrocks decides.  
Its mouth moves again, and the ear-piercing sound is back. I scream, and quickly cover my ears.  
The Scatterrocks leaves the library, but the sound is still in my ears.  
The Doctor grabs my arm and slowly pulls me out the doors. I can barely move, as if the sound is paralyzing me. I stumble.  
The TARDIS is in view. The Doctor pulls out the key, keeping one arm to hold me up off the ground.  
He unlocks it, but before he can push open the doors, there is a giant blue ray that zooms around us and the TARDIS. The Doctor hits the blue ray, and brings back his hand quickly. He mouths the word, "Forcefield."  
Then, the vision of the beautiful rock with the thousands of stars is gone. Now, we are in the middle of a ship, but instead of thousands of stars, I see hundreds of Scattersrocks.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! There will be one more chapter, then the next big adventure!  
****REMEMBER YOU GUYS! If you have any ideas (from the show or your own) of an adventure you want Mel and the Doctor to go on, just tell me! I love, love, love hearing from you guys and your amazing ideas!  
****Thanks for reading you guys and all your support!  
****Here is a sneak peak to the next chapter!**

_**I can't hear anything...  
"Doctor, you're scaring me..."  
"I don't KNOW!"  
"Scale, 1-10, how much do you want to stay?"  
"Give me a day, okay? Just one day."**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! I was camping, so I didn't have the chance to write or edit and crap like that that bores everyone that I talk to about, SO! Here is the chapter and I hope you all like it!  
REMEMBER READERS: ****_If you have any ideas about a planet, alien, or galaxy that these two characters can visit, please COMMENT below so I can make more chapters quicker! DON'T WORRY, I WILL GIVE CREDIT TO YOU IF YOU HAVE_**** IDEAS!  
Thanks!  
Now, here is what happened last time:**

_"This machine will be taken into custody," the Scatterrocks decides.  
Its mouth moves again, and the ear-piercing sound is back. I scream, and quickly cover my ears.  
The Scatterrocks leaves the library, but the sound is still in my ears.  
The Doctor grabs my arm and slowly pulls me out the doors. I can barely move, as if the sound is paralyzing me. I stumble.  
The TARDIS is in view. The Doctor pulls out the key, keeping one arm to hold me up off the ground.  
He unlocks it, but before he can push open the doors, there is a giant blue ray that zooms around us and the TARDIS. The Doctor hits the blue ray, and brings back his hand quickly. He mouths the word, "Forcefield."  
Then, the vision of the beautiful rock with the thousands of stars is gone. Now, we are in the middle of a ship, but instead of thousands of stars, I see hundreds of Scattersrocks._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The Doctor looks around, worry spread across his face. I still hold my ears in pain, but I don't shut my eyes. The Scatterrocks have my attention, and I can't look away, or blink.  
The Doctor starts off talking calm. I watch in awe as this man walks around the large circle that we are sitting in. He gestures around with his hands, talking some gibberish.  
Then, the sound gets louder. I scream again, and I see him turn in surprise. He starts to yell, and storm towards the aliens that are standing just around the circle. He reaches one, and shouts into its face. He starts to point at me until the sound decreases and then finally stops. I can't hear anything.  
The Doctor steps towards me and yells in my ears. I can't hear him. I know the sound has stopped, but I can't hear a thing. Not a single sound.  
Then, his fingers are on my temples and his eyes are closed. A small yellow glow comes from his hands and into my ears. Then, I hear everything. The grunting of the Scatterrocks, the gushing wind, my heavy breathing.  
"Thank you," the Doctor says, standing up and walking towards the aliens.  
"What is that sound?" I scream at him.  
"You mean the one that..." he trails off, motioning around his, then my ears.  
"No," I make a dumb voice, "the one that turns hands into kittens, YES!" I snap at him. "The ear-piercing sound!"  
"Oh, see, now that's a clever thing, there," he snickers. "Their molecular sound waves," his smile is big now. "So, these sound waves, they bounce off the entire room, but the Scatterrocks hunt, you see? So, these sound waves find the weakest..." he stops as I glare at him. "or youngest prey in the room and use their ability to stun or paralyze them."  
My mouth is wide for a moment, then I close it quickly. "So, why did he do it to me? They weren't hunting, were they?" I ask, a bit surprised.  
"They wanted to slow me down," he said, turning back to the aliens. "They realized that I was the owner of the 'Time-Lord Tech'" he uses his hand to make quotations marks. "and they knew that I was going back to it, to escape."  
He takes one breath. "So, once they found out what machine I was headed to, they locked it up, but they were mistaken, since they took us with them."  
I drop my head, nodding a little. "So, now we're trapped?"  
"Yes." He walks towards me and whispers in my ear, "Unless we get the TARDIS back."  
The Scatterrocks moves upon us and I hide behind the Doctor. The Doctor turns back to the Scatterrocks, his chest puffed out in confidence. I roll my eyes.  
"We needed Time Lord to activate the machine." The Scatterrock's low voice booms through the room.  
"Ah," the Doctor realizes. "You waited until I was within range with the machine, clever of you."  
"You will activate the device," the alien demands.  
The Doctor makes a _pfft _sound, then laughs, "Yeah, no I won't," he simply says. "This is my TARDIS," he looks at it. "And I will not let her be taken away."  
I felt a strong hand grab my arm, then my leg. I screamed, then was lifted off the ground. "Get OFF!" I yell, squirming in the thing's grip. I turn my head. One of the Scatterrocks is holding my at its chest. "Doctor!"  
He turns around as the Scatterrocks speaks, "You will activate the machine now."  
I stop squirming and look at him. I mouth, "Don't do it."  
"Fine, but put her down," he finishes. I am lowered to the floor and I run back over to him. I hide behind him again, but hold onto his arm. I feel tingly where the Scatterrocks held me, and I look down. There are small sparks sitting on my clothes, lighting up. I touch one, and it shocks my finger. The Doctor is led by the leader of the alien race.  
He opens the doors to the TARDIS and pulls me in. Once he is in, he quickly turns around and closes the doors behind him. He laughs, locking the doors. He turns and runs to the console.  
"What are you doing?" I yell to him. The TARDIS jolts, sending me flying across the room and hitting the railing. I grab onto it and hold on tight, screaming slightly as I fall onto the floor.  
"Flying away!" He says, slamming down on one of the levers. The TARDIS makes the moaning sound, and we are airborne again, sailing and smashing. Then, the doors burst open. One Scatterrocks is clinging to the floor of the entrance. I can see the Time Vortex, its cloudy interior hypnotizing my eyes.  
It grunts, climbing into the TARDIS.  
"Doctor!" I yell to him. He sees the alien and smiles, "Wonderful!"  
Then, the sparks on my clothes start to shake, and they grow. I quickly wipe them off my shirt. They fall to the floor and continue to grow. They are turning into more Scatterrocks.  
The Doctor grabs my hand and catapults me down the stairs and out the door, further into the TARDIS. I run down the narrow hallways, the Doctor right behind me.  
"Do you know where we are going?" I ask, turning down the hallway.  
"Nope," he admits, "but neither do they!" He refers to the Scatterrocks that are chasing us.  
"Is it always like this?" I yell over my shoulder.  
"Now? You want to chat, now?"  
"Well, we can't chat after we have been horribly killed, can we?" I snap at him.  
His face wipes away all emotion, and he just stares off as he runs. It looks as if he has heard that question before.  
"Down here, quickly!" He changes direction.  
We are in a giant library, that looks about three stories high. I half gasp, half laugh at the library. "Now that's just showing off."  
"Told yah." He smirks.  
He pushes a button by the door and it slams shut. "Now, Miss...?" he wants me to end the question.  
"Oswald." I finish.  
He looks at me, "Wait, what?"  
There is a pound on the door. He jumps up and runs to one of the shelves. "Grab a book!"  
"Why?"  
"We need weapons," he smiles.  
"Weapons?"  
"Arm yourself with the best weapon in the universe!" He raises his hands with a smile from ear to ear. "Books!"  
I laugh, and run towards one of the shelves. There is a book on a stand that reads "History of the Time War".  
I turn around to make sure he isn't there and I open the book, looking around the pages. There is a name on the page, one that I have never even heard of with the name Doctor next to it. It's his name.  
I chuckle, "Wow." I continue to read, but feel horrified once I do. The detail on the pages, describing the war. The race called the Daleks. I feel tears fall down my face.  
"Mel! Come on! Help me!" I hear his voice echo through the library. I quickly wipe away the tears then grab some books on the shelves and throw them to the Doctor who has round, orange glasses on. He is tearing through every book, just flipping the pages like a flip book. "Nothing!"  
"How the hell are you reading so fast?" I laugh.  
"Time Lord," he looks at me, trying to be serious with his dumb glasses on. "Duh?"  
"Mhm." I continue to look around for any books. Then, I look in "S". There is a book that reads "Scatterrocks".  
"Doctor!" I grab the book and chuck it towards him. He grabs it and flips through it.  
"Oh-ho-ho!" He chuckles, reading it again. "Come on, quickly!" He stands up and opens the doors.  
He runs out the door and passed the surprised Scatterrocks. I watch him, just as surprised as them. They turn back to me and hiss.  
"Uh, nope." I mumble before sprinting towards them. I lean down mid-run and slide under on the their legs. I stumble back up and run towards the Doctor who is waiting for me at another doorway.  
I run down the entry way and into a giant swimming pool. I fall into it, struggling to swim back up. Once I break air, I take a giant breath.  
"Melony, get over here!" The Doctor is on the other side of the pool. He is holding out his hands to the water for me to grab. I swim as fast as I can towards him. The Scatterrocks are now in the room.  
I am hulled out of the pool and the Doctor pulls a switch as the Scatterrocks jump into the pool. The pool explodes with bubbles, the air erupting to the surface. I watch as the Scatterrocks scream, then sink to the bottom.  
I am breathless, but I still speak, "What did you do?"  
"I gave them a taste of their own medicine," he smiles. "I increased the sound waves by 1000%, paralyzing them like their prey."  
"But why didn't it effect us?"  
"I only enhanced it in the water!" he starts to make motions with his hands. "So, we're safe."  
I laugh, still breathless. I hug him, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
He hugs me back, a little awkward at first. I squint my eyes closed and stay in this state for a few moments, then we step away.

* * *

"Doctor," I pause. We are back in the main console room. He is walking around the console, examining buttons. "I read the book."  
He looks at me, confused at first.  
"I know about the Time War," I look away. "Actually, I only know a lithe, but its enough."  
"What?" he puts down a wrench that he was just holding for no reason.  
"I know your name," I smile. "I saw it."  
His face goes blank and he looks at me. "What else do you know?"  
"About the Daleks, and your race."  
He looks at me, his eyes squinted a bit, then he steps towards me.  
"Well, since you know about me, why not about you?" he snaps.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Your name. Your last name is Oswald." he says, looking straight into my eyes.  
"Yeah? So what?" I shake my head.  
"So, how does that relate to Clara?"  
"Clara?" I ask. "You know Clara?"  
"How is it that you are Oswald? I keep bumping into that name and every time I hear it I don't understand any letter, any concept of it." he turns around, scratching his head. I can hear in his voice that he is getting overwhelmed.  
"Doctor, you're scaring me..." I say, but he keeps coming at me.  
"How are you Oswald? That name keeps on coming up!" he is screaming now. "What are you playing at?"  
"I don't _know_!" I yell at him. I can feel my eyes getting watery, then the hot liquid fall onto my cheek.  
The Doctor sighs, then turns away. "Go-" he stops. "Go get dressed, then we can sort this out." He plays with the buttons on the console.  
I take short breathes, then turn away. I run down the stairs and into the wardrobe.

* * *

"Scale 1-10!" He says to me as he sees me coming back up the stairs. His mood is better now, and I smile.  
"What?"  
"Scale 1-10, how much do you want to stay?" he asks.  
"Is everyday like this with you?" I chuckle. "Near death experiences with aliens from all over the universe?"  
"And other universes," he adds in.  
I laugh, looking down at my hands.  
"Give me a day, just one day to think about it." I offer.  
He seems hurt, then nods, "Okay, I'll drop you back off."  
"London, England," I say, then continue. "On Earth. In the Solar System, in the Milky Way Galaxy."  
He starts to laugh, but I never get to finish. The TARDIS moans, then we are flying across space, jolting around by the railings once again.

* * *

I climb back through my window and close it, watching the Police Telephone Box evaporate into thin air.  
"Melony!" I hear my sister come up the stairs. "Where are you?"  
"In here!" I yell.  
The door bursts open, "We have been looking everywhere for you!" my sister comes in, her face filled with worry. Her british accent makes me laugh.  
"Clara, I'm fine, really."  
"You sure?" she asks, grabbing my face with her gentle hands. "You weren't here an hour ago! Where were you?"  
I lie, "In my closet," I scramble for a better excuse. "I was in my secret room."  
"Oh, okay," she sighs, standing up. "I was really worried, you know?"  
I get up from my chair and leap at her, hugging her. She seems surprised, but wraps her arms around me. "I know you took me in, but adopted sister, or no, you still mean a lot to me," I said to her.  
"Why are you all of a sudden being nice to me?" she asks. "That never happens!"  
She laughs, then puts me down and walks to the door. "We are eating brownies," she adds. "Want to join us?"  
"You bet!" I run passed her and she chases me down the stairs to my dad, and I sit next to him and my sister.

* * *

**SISTERS BABY! I love Clara so much that I just... She had to be in it. Like, had to! There isn't even a reason why I can't put her in here, you know?  
Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! My brain was buzzing with ideas and I had to write it all down in this chapter! So, I hope you liked it!  
Thanks for the Follows and the Favorites! It means a lot!  
UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

_**"Clara, she's my sister..."  
"You make me so mad sometimes!"  
"Doctor, can we please drop her off somewhere?"  
"CLARA! DOCTOR!"**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4, everyone! I hope you liked the Scatterrocks chapters. I came up with it all on my own. Thanks for reading! Long LONG chapter now!  
What happened last time... duh duh DUH!**

_The door bursts open, "We have been looking everywhere for you!" my sister comes in, her face filled with worry. Her british accent makes me laugh.  
"Clara, I'm fine, really."  
"You sure?" she asks, grabbing my face with her gentle hands. "You weren't here an hour ago! Where were you?"  
I lie, "In my closet," I scramble for a better excuse. "I was in my secret room."  
"Oh, okay," she sighs, standing up. "I was really worried, you know?"  
I get up from my chair and leap at her, hugging her. She seems surprised, but wraps her arms around me. "I know you took me in, but adopted sister, or no, you still mean a lot to me," I said to her.  
"Why are you all of a sudden being nice to me?" she asks. "That never happens!"  
She laughs, then puts me down and walks to the door. "We are eating brownies," she adds. "Want to join us?"  
"You bet!" I run passed her and she chases me down the stairs to my dad, and I sit next to him and my sister._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I am laying down on Clara's bed, reading a magazine that was strewn on her dresser. She comes up the stairs, holding a blue phone to her ear and saying, "Pick up, pick up," repeatedly.  
Clara invited me to stay with her while she watches Mr. Maitland's kids, Artie and Angie. They're nice, but I don't think they really like me.  
Then, she whips her head up that was resting on her arm. She starts to talk back to the person on the other line, "Ah, hello! I can't find the internet."  
I look up from my magazine and roll my eyes and laugh mockingly at her before whispering to her, "Are you serious?"  
She swats at the air, telling me to shush. I make a defensive face and hold up my two index fingers as a surrender before going back to the magazine.  
She starts talking again, "Its gone, the internet. I can't find it anywhere, where is it?"  
I start to listen in onto the conversation, laughing hysterically inside my head. "Yes, why don't I have the internet?"  
"I've got half passed three. Am I phoning a different time zone?"  
Pause.  
"Will it show up on the bill?"  
Pause.  
"The woman in the shop wrote it down. It's a helpline, isn't it? She said its the best helpline out there. In the universe, she said."  
Pause, but she shrugs.  
"I don't know, the woman in the shop."  
Pause.  
"So, why isn't there internet? Shouldn't it, just, sort of..." she pauses, motioning to her computer on the white desk, "be there."  
_Long _pause.  
"Hold on. Um..." she flicks her bottom lip with her teeth, making a popping noise. "Wifi..." she stretches the word so long that I can't tell its the same one.  
Pause again.  
"It's asking me for a password."  
Angie comes up the stairs and hangs on the door frame, looking at me, then to Clara, "Is it okay if I go and see Nina? You can call her mum."  
Clara looks up from the computer with the phone on her shoulder. Angie looks at me and fake smiles before Clara says, "Sure."  
Then she adds in a whisper, but I can still hear it, "Invite Mel next time you want to do something, kay?"  
Angie rolls her eyes and starts to walk out of the room.  
"What's the password for the internet?" Clara adds, looking around the corner.  
"RYCBAR123," Angie says before walking down the stairs.  
Clara jumps up from the chair and runs around the corner, "How am I supposed to remember that?"  
There is a long sigh from Angie before she explains it to Clara. I don't hear the whole thing, but Clara comes back and slumps into the chair.  
"Hold on, just a mo," she sighs before she starts to type. She says the password out loud as she types, "Run You Clever Boy And Remember," she finishes, then starts to type the numbers, "One."  
_Oh my God, can we physically type any slower?  
_"Two. Three," she jumps and holds the phone from her ear, "Don't shout."  
She looks back at the screen. She typed it wrong. "Now you made me type it wrong, its thrown me out again. What do I do? How do I get back in?" she says, scrolling back through the Wifi name list. She chooses a Wifi that I can't read from the bed, and a bunch more names pop up under it as soon as she chooses the first one. I decide that the conversation is boring, so I go back to my magazine.  
"Its just a, um, a thing to remember the password. Run you clever boy and remember..." she looks around the room, "Hang on."  
She gets up from the chair and goes downstairs where the door is erupting with knocks.  
"Hello, yes! I hear you! YUP!" she says, going down the stairs. "Uh-Huh! Hello?"  
I sigh and try to drown her out. There are muffled voices at the door.  
_Must be a stupid sails person. _I decide in my head.  
After a few minutes, the door slams and Clara begins to come back upstairs, but stops when the banging on the door starts again. I get out of the bed and peek around the corner. She is sitting on the stairs.  
The voice behind the door says, "Please, I just need to speak to you."  
I stay in the doorway, peeking around the door. Clara stands up and goes to the small screen by the door and talks into the microphone to the person on the other side.  
"Why are you still here?" she demands. "Why are you here at all?"  
"Oi, you phoned me," the voice snaps back.  
_I know that voice..._  
"You were looking for the internet," he continues.  
"That was you?" Clara asks, surprised.  
"Of course it was me!"  
"How did you get here so fast?"  
"I just happened to be in the neighborhood, on my mobile phone," I faintly see him spin around through the weird glass door and point to a large blue object.  
"When you say 'mobile phone', why do you point at that blue box?"  
I cover my mouth and start to laugh into it.  
Clara glares at me.  
The Doctor is outside. "Because its just a surprisingly accurate description," he finally says, sounding a bit cross.  
"Okay, we're finished now," she taunts before turning off the screen.  
His voice is muffled, then his shadow on the door is gone. I smile at Clara and retreat back to her room.  
I laugh and slump onto the bed and look up at the ceiling. I cover my face with my hands and breathe harshly into them. _She had no idea... _I laugh again.  
I hear a door slam, but I ignore it. I keep thinking of the look on Clara's face.  
"Mel?" I hear her call.  
"Yeah?" I yell down the hall.  
"Was that you?" she asks.  
"No," I sit up. "I am in your room." I pause, "Wasn't that you?"  
She doesn't answer, but I hear her talking again, "Hello."  
Then, there is a girl voice, "Hello."  
"Are you a friend of Melony's?" she asks. She sounds nervous.  
"I am a friend of Melony's," the girl mimics. Her voice sounds... weird.  
"What were you doing upstairs?"  
"I was upstairs."  
_Okay, this is creepy._ I get up from the bed and look around the doorframe. There is a girl in a pink dress with her hair in a braided bun.  
"I know you don't I?" Clara finally asks after a pause that seems like a lifetime.  
"You know me," the girl says. "Don't you?"  
Clara makes a small gasp. She glances at me, but I slightly shake my head and lift up my shoulders.  
The girl turns her head, weird wiring sounds coming from her. Clara is slowly backing away.  
I watch, scared to move as the girl's head turns to the side. The back of her head vanishes, to show a scoop down to her skull. It looks like metal. Her head continues to spin, then it stops when it is completely turned around.  
"Mel! Go!" Clara yells. The machine girl buzzes and beeps, then a light shoots from the back of her head and at Clara's face.  
I scream.

* * *

I sit next to Clara. She is lying on the floor unconscious. "Please wake up! Clara!" I yell. I feel tears coming down my face.  
Then I hear the squeak of the TARDIS doors and the Doctor runs back up to the door. "Clara!"  
"_Hello?__" _I hear Clara's voice come from the machine.  
"What?" I whisper. I look down at her and hold her face in my hands.  
"See, look its me!" the Doctor chuckles. "De-monked! Sensible clothes! Um, can I come in now?" he asks.  
"_I don't understand._" I hear her voice again.  
"Can't you just open the door?"  
_"I don't know..."_  
"Well of course you can!" the Doctor states.  
_"...where I am. I don't know where I am?" _she starts to breath heavily. _"Please tell me where I am! I don't know where I am!" _Then I hear the sound of his sonic screwdriver, then the door bursts open.  
"Melony! What are you doing here?" he asks, looking down at Clara.  
I can't talk, but he pushes me back from her. He puts the sonic screwdriver to her face like he is scanning her.  
"Please don't hurt her," I manage to squeak.  
He looks to the machine girl on the stairs. The screen shows Clara, her face on the screen. She is in her room, looking around.  
I run upstairs and push passed the machine. I look through her room. She isn't there. _But how could she be here? _I ask myself. _She was just downstairs..._  
Then, the Doctor is in the room, pointing the screwdriver around. he finds her laptop and closes it shut, saying, "Oh no you don't!" before running back down the stairs.  
I follow him, but stop when I realize the girl on the stairs is now a robot looking spoon head. He sits down next to her and starts to rapidly type on the computer. I stand at the top of the stairs. I can feel my eyes are puffy with tears, and I wipe them away, watching as he types.  
"Not this time, Clara. I promise," he mumbles.  
He stops typing. He puts his two fingers to Clara's neck and feels for her pulse. The robot beeps again, then the light shoots back at Clara. She takes a deep breath, then turns over, coughing.  
"Clara!" I run down the stairs to her.  
"It's okay! It's okay! You're fine, you're back," he kisses her on the forehead. "Yes you are, yes you are!"  
I fall to my knees next to her and shake her shoulder, "Clara!"  
"She's fine," the Doctor says, reaching out and grasping my shoulder.  
My face turns from relief to anger, and I slap him across the face. "Where the _hell _have you been?" I demand.  
"Sorry?" he gasps.  
"Its been six months! Six months, and I told you one day! Where the _hell _have you been?" I stand up, towering over him.  
"Oh, that's why your taller, and older looking..." he trails off.  
I slap him again, but regret it instantly.  
"Well!" he shouts, standing up. "I'm glad to know that you still have that stubborn personality of yours!"  
He smiles, holding out his arms. I laugh, and jump into them, hugging him tight.  
"Oh," I sigh into his shoulder, "You could not have come at a better time."  
"I always know when my friends are in trouble."

* * *

The Doctor carries Clara up the stairs and puts her in her bed. I tuck her in as he runs back downstairs to grab something else. He comes back with a pitcher of water, mugs, cookies, and a bundle of flowers. He grabs the pitcher of water and pours water into one of the glasses. He puts the bundle of flowers in the other and places them orderly on the end table.  
"Ha!" he says, spinning around and putting a plate on the table. He unwraps a packet of cookies and sniffs them. He breathes out with delite then empties them onto the plate. He takes one bite of one cookie, then puts it back like Santa Claus.  
_I knew he was Santa... _I snicker inside.  
He walks over to her bookshelf and looks at the many books stacked neatly. He takes out one book that reads, "101 Places to See".  
"Careful with that!" I reach out to him over the bed, trying to grab it away. He holds it up from me. I stop, looking sternly at him. "She really cares about that."  
He nods, smiling, "Don't worry." Then, he opens the book and reads the ages that are written in. I wait for him to put it down. I turn around just to look around the room. When I turn back, he is holding up the giant maple leaf. He licks it, then flinches like a dog when he smells a stink bug.  
I gasp loudly, pointing at it. He looks at me, high with alert. "Please," I breath, "please put that back..."  
The Doctor obeys, slowly putting it down. He closes the book and puts it back. He looks over the bed at sleeping Clara, then begins to walk down. He stops, turning back at me. "You comin'?" he asks, pointing out the doorway.  
I shake my head, my lips tucked back into my mouth. "No," I have my arms crossed over my chest. "I'm staying with my sister right now."  
He smiles, turning back. I hear him whisper to himself, "Sister?"  
I sigh, walking to the bed and laying down next to her. I sigh with relief, knowing that now she is safe, and I slowly close my eyes, until Clara sits up with surprise.

* * *

**WOOH! There is the first chapter with Clara and Melony together! I really hope you guys liked it! And thanks for reading, commenting, and following/favoriting! Means a lot! ;)  
****Here is what to happen next time! (By the way, this is the same "Whats to Happen Next" as last time! Just cause I haven't incorporated it into the story yet! THANKS A BUNCH!)**

_****__**"Clara, she's my sister..."  
"You make me so mad sometimes!"  
"Doctor, can we please drop her off somewhere?"  
"CLARA! DOCTOR!"**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I have completed Chapter 5 for you! Just so you know, ****_NOT EVERY SINGLE ADVENTURE IS GOING TO BE THE ONE IN THE EPISODE! _****I am currently doing the episodes after one of my own adventures. So, its going to go Episode, Mine, Episode, Mine, Episode, Mine and so on and so forth.**  
**So, if you still have ideas or suggestions for something that the characters can do or somewhere they can go, please feel free to say so! Thanks!  
And thanks to:  
****The Writer of FanFiction**** for writing the review! More is coming! Don't worry! ;)**

**And here is what happened last time!**

_**"You comin'?" he asks, pointing out the doorway.  
I shake my head, my lips tucked back into my mouth. "No," I have my arms crossed over my chest. "I'm staying with my sister right now."  
He smiles, turning back. I hear him whisper to himself, "Sister?"  
I sigh, walking to the bed and laying down next to her. I sigh with relief, knowing that now she is safe, and I slowly close my eyes, until Clara sits up with surprise.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

Clara doesn't realize that I am right next to her. She sits up, and reaches for her head. She flinches once she touches a small bump that I can faintly see. She looks to the end table to find the cookies, with one having a bite.  
She swings her legs over the bed. "Clara?" I ask, looking over her shoulder.  
Her head spins around so fast, I think she might have a whiplash. She seems shocked for a moment, then her eyes glow and a smile spreads across her face. She hugs me, and I can't help but hug back.  
"I'm so glad you're okay," I whisper into her shoulder.  
She pulls away. She has a thinking face on. "Where did that man go?" she asks.  
"Um," I pause. _Where did he go? _Then, I hear a dog barking. I smile, "He's outside." I point behind me.  
She stands up and quickly walks over to the window next to her bookshelf. She opens the window and leans out and rests on her arms. "Hello?" she calls out.  
"Hello!" the Doctor says back. "Are you alright?" he asks.  
I squeeze next to Clara, poking my head out. He smiles at me, and I can't help but giggle.  
"I'm in bed," Clara blurts out.  
"Yes," the Doctor quickly agrees.  
"I don't remember going." I laugh again, but slap my hand over my mouth before it escapes.  
"No."  
"What did I miss?" Clara asks, suddenly intrigued.  
"Oh," the Doctor feels inside his jacket. "Quite a lot, actually..." he pulls out a notebook and flips through the pages. "Uh, Angie called," he starts to report all of the phone calls that we had received before we put Clara to bed. "She's going to stay over at Nina's. Apparently that's all completely fine and you shouldn't worry like you always do, for God's sake, get off her back."  
I snort into my hands, and Clara gives me a glare. _Yeah, I'm getting those a lot now..._  
Then, he flips to another page. "Also, your dad phoned. Mainly about the government," he does motions with his hands again. "He seems very cross with them. I've got several pages on that," he continues to flip through many pages. "I said I'd look into it."  
He lowers the notebook from his face, "I fixed that rattling noise in the washing machine," he points towards the house. "indexed the kitchen cupboards," points to the part of the house that has the dining table. "optimized the photosynthesis in the main flower bed," points to the bedroom downstairs. "and assembled the quadricycle."  
_When did he do all that?_ I ask myself.  
"Assembled the what?" Clara asks with suspicion.  
"I found a dissembled quadricycle in the garage," he answers.  
"I don't think you did."  
I smile so wide that my cheeks start to hurt.  
The Doctor pauses for a minute with a goofy grin, then mumbles, "I invented the quadricycle." He laughs. He looks to Clara, who is just blank.  
"What happened to me?" she asks, looking down at him.  
"Don't you remember?" I wait for her answer.  
She shakes her head, then adds, "I was scared, really scared, didn't know where I was."  
"Do you know now?"  
I slap my forehead.  
"Yes."  
"Well then," the Doctor moves his hands around. "You should go to sleep. Because you're safe now, I promise." He smiles down at the ground. "Goodnight, Clara," he turns around.  
I cough loudly. He looks back, "Goodnight, Mel." I wave with my fingers.  
Clara pushes me into the house and closes the window. Then, she turns back and opens it again, "Are you guarding us?"  
"Well, yes," he puts his hands on his legs and points out his elbows like a super hero. "Yes, I am."  
Clara laughs, "You're seriously going to sit down there, all night?"  
"Yeah, I promise, I won't budge from this spot." He flips his sonic screwdriver in the air before catching it again.  
"Well then," Clara grabs the window handle. "I'll have to come to you!" she closes the window and heads downstairs.  
I follow her down the stairs, but she stops, holding her hand out to me. "Nope, you are staying here."  
"What?" I make puppy dog eyes. "Why?"  
"Because," she is puzzled for a minute. "Just because."  
I drop my shoulders and give a "Seriously?" face. She growls at me as I follow her down to the kitchen, "You make me so mad sometimes..."  
I make a mischievous grin, "I know."  
She sighs before walking to the kitchen, grabbing a dining chair and a making a quick cup of tea. She grabs two mugs and brings them out. I grab the dining chair and follow her outside.  
The Doctor is holding a wrench when we get outside. "I like your house," he comments.  
"It isn't ours," she admits. "I'm a friend of the family's. Mel just comes and stays with me sometimes."  
"You look after the kids," he says. "Oh, you're a governess, aren't you?" he slaps his head with the wrench. "Just like..."  
"Just like what?" Clara hands the Doctor one of the mugs and I put the chair down for her to sit.  
"Just like..." he pauses. "I thought you probably would be."  
Clara switches the chair the other way, her chest resting up against the back rest. I lean against the chair, watching the Doctor examine the robot.  
"So, how do you know each other?" the Doctor asks, taking a long sip from the tea.  
Clara and I look at each other for a long moment. "Um," I start. "Clara, she's my sister."  
"Well, adopted sister," Clara corrects.  
I make a fake smile, "Yeah, adopted." I slowly raise my hand.  
Clara quickly changes the subject, "Are you gonna explain what happened to me?"  
The Doctor sits down in the folding plastic chair, holding the computer on his lap. He leans into us, "There is something in the Wifi."  
Clara adjusts herself in her chair, taking a sip from her tea, "Okay."  
"This whole world is swimming in Wifi," he gestures with his hands. "We are living in a Wifi soup. Suppose something got inside it?" he points to Clara, "Suppose there was something living in the Wifi, harvesting human minds, extracting them!" He clasps his hands together.  
I listen with awe, realizing how quickly he got this information together.  
"Imagine that." I think for a moment, and hold my head like someone is about to take it away. The Doctor smiles at me, then continues, "Human souls trapped like flies in the world wide web," he pauses, looking down. "Stuck forever. Crying for help."  
"Isn't that basically Twitter?" Clara asks, making it funny. She takes a sip of her tea and gives the Doctor a long look like "Come on, that's funny". I snort a little.  
Clara brings her head back when he stops typing and gives her a concerning look. "What's that face for?" she asks.  
"A computer can hack another computer," he realizes. "A living, sentient computer..." he points to Clara, "Maybe that can edit them, rewrite them..."  
"Why are you bringing that up?" I ask.  
"Because a few hours ago, she knew nothing about the internet," he looks back to Clara. "And she just made a joke about Twitter..."  
"Oh," I say.  
"Oh," Clara repeats, but she stretches out the word. "Oh, that's weird. I know all about computers now," she reaches up to her head, "in my head. Where did all that come from?"  
"You were gone for a while, wherever you were, you brought something extra back," he looks back to the computer and holds it up to his face, "which I very much doubt you will be allowed to keep..." He looks around his surroundings before resting his eyes on a man across the street. He quickly stands up and runs to the side of the TARDIS. Clara stands up and I rush to her side.  
The Doctor points to his box, "You, me, and Mel, inside that box now."  
"I'm sorry?" Clara asks. The Doctor comes up to her and moves the chairs, "Look, just get in."  
"The three of us?" Clara asks.  
"Oh, trust me. You'll understand once we get in there."  
"I bet I will," Clara snaps at him.  
"Clara!" the Doctor sounds insulted.  
"Clara, listen to him, get in the box," I push her from behind towards it.  
"Mel, stop. What is that anyway?" Clara asks, grabbing my hands with one of hers. "Why have you got a box?"  
The Doctor tries to interrupt her, pointing at her face, "Clara."  
"Is it like a snogging booth?" she finally concludes.  
The Doctor gives her a disgusted look, "A what?"  
"Is that what you do? You bring a booth?" she brings the cup to her face and starts to take a sip, "There is such thing as too keen."  
I roll my eyes and stand next to the Doctor, grabbing the handle to the TARDIS, about to open it.  
"Mel," she warns.  
The Doctor looks around the neighborhood as lights start to turn on. "Clara, look around you," the Doctor whispers. Clara keeps her eyes on him, but turns her head. She looks to see the lights switching on.  
"What's going on?" Clara holds my hands tighter as I squirm to get out of her grip. "What's happening? Is the Wifi switching on the lights?"  
The Doctor runs his hand through his hair, "Nope, the people are switching on the lights. The Wifi's switching on the people."  
The man across the street starts to buzz, and his head turns around to reveal the spoon-like head. "What is that thing?" Clara asks.  
I peek from around her. "A walking base station," he says.  
"There was one in the house earlier today," I told her. She turned to look at me, then back to the Doctor.  
"I saw a little girl," she corrects us.  
"They must have taken an image from your subconscious," he decides. "Thrown it back at you... Ah!" he slaps his forehead.  
"They blend in," I whisper to myself. "They can be anywhere, huh?"  
The Doctor nods. Clara turns around, letting go of my hands. She scans the neighborhood. She looks behind me, then taps the Doctor on the shoulder.  
"Doctor?" she grabs his arm, "Doctor."  
I turn around to see the entire city, every building. The lights are turning off, one by one. "What's going on?"  
"I don't know," I whisper.  
"Our light are on, everybody else's off. Why?" Clara asks, pointing to the city with her mug. I hear an airplane engine. _Airplanes don't come over the neighborhood..._ I look up and see one turning and heading towards the neighborhood.  
"Some planes have Wifi..." the Doctor mumbles.  
"What?" I ask, stepping next to Clara.  
"We must be one hell of a target right now," he looks to both of us, then back to the plane with a gasp. "You, me, Mel, box, NOW!" he grabs Clara's hand. She immediately reaches for mine, and I am pulled into the box.  
I am catapulted into the TARDIS, "Yes! It's a spaceship!" Clara stops. She looks around in surprise. "Yes, it's bigger on the inside. No!" the Doctor continues. "I don't have time to talk about it!"  
I hold onto the railing as he starts to push buttons and pull levers. "But... But..." Clara moves around the console and looks under the railings and to the continuous rooms. "But... but it's-"  
"Shut up," the Doctor interrupts, running to the other side. "Please, short hops are difficult."  
"Bigger on the inside, actually bigger," she turns to me. "Why aren't you surprised?"  
"Been here before," I am leaning against the railing with my arms over my chest. I have a smug look on my face. "The Doctor and I battled Scatterrocks together."  
Clara stares at me. "She hasn't even seen the library yet!" I yell to him.  
"Stop, Mel! I need to focus!" the Doctor keeps pushing more buttons. He doesn't stop until he throws down one lever and the TARDIS jolts.  
"Right, come on!" he urges, sprinting back to the doors.  
"We're going to go back out there?" Clara exclaims. I run behind her and grab her arm, pulling her closer.  
"We left!" I tell her. "We're not at the house anymore!"  
"It's a spaceship," the Doctor adds. "We flew away."  
"Away from the plane?"  
He laughs, "Not exactly!" he screams and is thrown out the TARDIS doors. We are on the plane with several unconscious people in their chairs. Clara flies out with her mug of tea.  
"How did we get here?" she stops by the bathrooms.  
"It's a ship!" the Doctor is all of a sudden back, and in her face. "I told you!" he grunts as he starts to move through the aisle and to the front. "It's all very stretchy!"  
I fall out of the TARDIS and slam into Clara. I scream as I fall back and forth onto the chairs.  
"Is this the plane?" Clara asks. "The actual plane? Are they all dead?" she spins around. I dodge her hands.  
"No!" I call to her. "The Wifi switched them off!"  
The Doctor takes out his sonic screwdriver and points it at the door. He falls onto the seat next to the flight attendant. He pulls himself up and into the cock pit, flailing his screwdriver around the controls.  
The plane is moving so fast towards the lighted neighborhood. I follow Clara, but squeeze passed her and next to the Doctor.  
"What's going on?" Clara pants. "Is this real? Please tell me what is happening?" she screams.  
The Doctor scans the buttons, "I'm the Doctor, I'm an alien from outer space, I'm a thousand years old, I've got two hearts, and I can't fly a plane!" he turns to us, "Can you?"  
Clara is frozen, her hand grasping a handle on the ceiling, "No."  
"Oh, fine," he squeaks. "Well, let's do it together."  
He grabs both of the yokes by the two pilots and yanks them up. I jump in front of Clara and grab his shoulders, pulling with him. He screams with me. Clara grabs my shoulders, and together we pull the plane up.  
The Doctor laughs, and we are flung forward. He cheers as the pilots begin to wake up.  
I laugh and high five him. "Would a victory roll be too showy-offy?" he asks, looking at me.  
I raise my shoulder and raise my eyebrows, "Probably."  
"What the hell is going on?" one of the pilots declares.  
Clara is still frozen, just watching the two of us going on about the plane.  
"Well," he turns his screwdriver back to the controls. "I'm blocking your Wifi, so you're waking up for a start." He pats them on the shoulders, "Tell you what, you wanna drive?" he runs back down the aisle and I skip after him, before grabbing Clara's shoulders and pulling her back just as she was about to take a sip of tea.

* * *

**Do you guys like it that I added my character into the episode? I am still going to make my own adventures, I just thought it would be fun to add her into my favorite episodes! Thanks for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing!  
****I hope you all enjoy the next few chapters!  
Here is what to happen next! TUNE IN!**

_****__****__**"Doctor, can we please drop her off somewhere?"  
"CLARA! DOCTOR!"**_  
"Viva Los Vega-"  
**_"How do sharks make babies?"  
_**


	7. Chapter 6

**HELLO EVERYONE! Thank you all for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! I appreciate every bit of it!**

**The Writer of FanFiction - Me neither once I saw that episode! That's why I had to make it into the story! I hope you like what is instore!**

**And now, Chapter 6! Here is what happened last time:**

_**"What the hell is going on?" one of the pilots declares.  
Clara is still frozen, just watching the two of us going on about the plane.  
"Well," he turns his screwdriver back to the controls. "I'm blocking your Wifi, so you're waking up for a start." He pats them on the shoulders, "Tell you what, you wanna drive?" he runs back down the aisle and I skip after him, before grabbing Clara's shoulders and pulling her back just as she was about to take a sip of tea.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I scamper passed the people on the plane and leap into the TARDIS. The Doctor is at the console, and I am trying to ease Clara back inside. "Come on, Clara," I pull her wrist. "Either stay on this plane or be on the ground," I gesture my hand to the plane, then to the blue box. "Your choice."  
She glares at me, then sighs, walking back into the TARDIS. I watch as she takes a long sip of her tea. I scoot in next to the Doctor and whisper, "Hard to believe there is still tea in there after all of that jumping around."  
He and I laugh together before Clara slams her mug down onto the console, "Okay," she breathes. "When are you going to explain to me what the hell is going on?"  
The Doctor looks at me, "Breakfast." He flips two levers, one up and one down. The TARDIS lands on the ground with a thud. He skips towards the doors with me just behind him.  
There is light barely seeping through the small box windows on the doors. Clara skids after walking around the console to face us. "What? I ain't waiting 'till breakfast!"  
"Clara," I walk over to her, and lead her to the doors. _If I have to do this all the time... _I think to myself. "You don't have to wait."  
"Right," the Doctor says, turning back to the doors. "This is a time machine! You never have to wait for breakfast!" He opens the doors and cheers echo inside the TARDIS from outside.  
"Thank you!" he holds his hands out and bows to the people outside. I laugh and follow, skipping alongside him. I bow, too. "Yes," the Doctor reaches under his jacket and pulls out a fez. "Magic blue box. All donations gratefully accepted!"  
The crowd start to swarm in, putting coins and pounds into the fez. "Roll up! Roll up! Give us your dose!" he encourages them.  
Clara walks up to him. "Pennies, pounds, anything you got," he continues. "Keep collecting," he tells Clara. "We need enough for breakfast!" He hands her the fez and pats me on the shoulders, "Just popping back to the garage."  
"Garage?" Clara asks. I laugh, watching people poor money into the fez. "So, this is tomorrow then?" Clara asks me. I hear an engine. "Tomorrow's come early."  
I nod to her before looking back at the Doctor, who is riding out of the TARDIS with a motorcycle and a side cart.  
"No, it came at the usual time." He has a helmet on with gloves. "We just took a shortcut."  
I go to sit behind the Doctor, but Clara points to the side cart.  
"Oh hell no," I cross my arms. "I am not riding in that." I point to it in defense.  
She ignores me, and sits behind the Doctor, wrapping her arms around his stomach.  
"Doctor?" I ask, stepping in and grabbing the helmet on the seat. "Can we drop her off somewhere?"  
Clara gives me, yet another glare as the motorcycle growls. "Thank you! Thank you!" the Doctor proceeds to amaze the crowd. "Tomorrow, a camel!" he challenges. He grabs the fez from Clara and turns it over. I expect money to fall out, but it appears empty. He gives it to a boy in the crowd, placing it on his head before revving the engine and sailing down the road.  
Clara watches the buildings whiz by as she holds onto him. I cross my arms and pull the goggles down on my face.  
"If you've got a flying time machine, why are we on a motor bike?" Clara asks, peeking over his shoulder.  
"That's a fair question," I agree with her, looking up at the two of them. "Why are we riding this?"  
"I don't like to take the TARDIS into battle," he tell us.  
"Why?" I ask, holding onto the front of the side cart as we pick up speed.  
"My ship is the most powerful one in the universe," he looks to me. "And I don't want it falling into the wrong hands!"  
We keep riding down the road until we reach a little cafe. The Doctor takes the laptop and puts all of our helmets in the side car. "Doctor," I poke his shoulder.  
"Hmm?"  
"What were you saying about my last name?" I put my hands behind my back and play with my fingers. "You said something about it popping up all the time."  
"Oh," he stutters. "Um, it's just a superstition," he puts arm over my shoulder. "How long have you been with the Oswalds?"  
We enter the cafe, Clara holding open the doors for us.  
"Well," I start. "My parents died in a plane crash when I was just a baby. My granny was looking after me, but since I was just a baby, she didn't have the money." I clear my throat. "So, she put me up for adoption. I stayed in there for about three years, and I was around four when my mom, Emily Oswald, came and took me in." I smile a bit. "Clara was always there for me growing up. And, then she said she was going to go and travel, a few years after Mom died."  
I stopped talking once Clara had beckoned us to come to a table out of the little porch. He smiled at me, and I followed just behind him.  
We sit down on a two person table, so I sit on the ground next to Clara and rest my head on her leg. "Mel," Clara stands up. My head shoots up. "I'm going to go get something, want anything?" she pulls out a few pounds from her pocket.  
"Milkshake please."  
"Okay," she does a friendly punch to my arm and then she is in the cafe. The Doctor puts the laptop on the table and starts typing rapidly.  
"Whatcha doin?" I ask, leaning in.  
"Security stuff," he doesn't look at me, his eyes are glued to the screen.  
After a few minutes of silence, Clara is back and with the milkshake. She puts it down on the table and stabs two straws into it. I start to drink it. She extends one of the straws so she can drink it with me on the floor.  
"So," Clara says, swallowing the sweet drink. "if we can travel anywhere in time and space, why did we travel in the morning?" she asks, playing with the straw in the milkshake. "What's the point in that?"  
The Doctor doesn't stop typing, but he answers, "Whoever's after us spent the whole night looking for us." He stops typing, and gestures with his hands. "Are you tired?"  
Clara and I say "Yes" at the exact same time. We look at each other for a quick moment, then back to him.  
"Well, then imagine how they feel. They came the long way around."  
He scans the computer screens with his eyes quickly, "They've got to be close," he scratches his big chin. "Definitely London, going by the signal distribution. I can hack their lowest level of their operating system, but I can't establish a physical location," then he scratches his forehead, "the security is too good."  
"Is he an alien?" Clara mumbles to me.  
"Yep," I smile at her and continue to drink the milkshake.  
She nods before taking another sip. "So, what happens once we find them?" she asks. "What happens then?"  
"I don't know," he taps the table with his fingers. "I can't tell the future, I just work there."  
I give him a thumbs up to that sentence with a winked eye.  
"You don't have a plan?" Clara holds her straw.  
"Oh, you know what I always say about plans," he winks back at me.  
"What?"  
"I don't have one."  
"People always have plans," she takes the last sip of the milkshake. The straw slurps.  
_Darnit._  
"Yes, yes I suppose they do," he closes the laptop. "So, how long have you been looking after those kids?"  
"About a year, since their mum died." Clara tries to sip for more milkshake, but its gone. "I have been looking after Mel since they let me stay at their house." She pats my head.  
"Why you?" he asks. "Family friend, I get that, but there must have been others. Why did it have to be you? I mean," he adjusts his posture in the seat. "You don't really seem like a nanny."  
Clara pushes aside the milkshake and grabs the laptop, "Gimme!"  
"Ha!" the Doctor reaches across the puts his hand on the blue surface. "Sorry. What?"  
Clara leans in, "You need to know where they physically are, their exact location?"  
"Yes."  
"I can do it!" she picks it up and holds it away from him.  
"Oi! Hang on," he points to it. "I need that."  
"You hacked the low operating system, yeah?" she presses her finger down on the table. "I'll have their physical location in under five minutes," she looks to the cafe. "Pop off and get us a coffee."  
"I want one!" I raise my hand to her.  
"Fine, get us two coffees," she smiles.  
"If I can't fine them, you definitely can't." He grabs the laptop back, and they start to play "Down by the Banks" back and forth with the laptop.  
"They uploaded me remember?" she argues. "I've got computing stuff in my head!"  
"So do I!"  
"I have insane hacking skills!"  
"I'm from space and the future with two hearts and..." he pauses. "twenty-seven brains!"  
"And I can find them in under five minutes, plus photographs. Twenty-seven?" she adds.  
"Okay," the Doctor thinks again. "Slight exaggeration."  
"Coffee. Go get. Five minutes. I promise." she pulls the laptop out of his hands and puts it on the table, opening it up.  
She starts to type very fast. "Since when are you good at typing?" I ask, watching her fingers dance on the keyboard.  
She stops and pokes her temples, "I've got knowledge!" I smile and watch her work.  
The Doctor looks at his watch, "The security is absolute."  
"It's never about the security. It's about the people." Tabs pop up onto the computer with black backgrounds and yellow fonts.  
"You can't stop her, Doc," I say to him as he stands up. "Let her have this, kay?"  
He starts to walk away angrily, before turning around. He stares at the both of us. "What?" I ask.  
"Sorry, nothing. It's just, she's a nanny and you're homeschooled... Isn't that a bit," he pauses. "Victorian?"  
"What?" I ask. Clara and I exchange a look.  
"Well, you're young. Shouldn't you be doing young things," he starts to dance. "with... with young people?" he does the disco.  
"What, you mean like you for instance?" Clara lifts an eyebrow. "Down, boy."  
I giggle, and cover my mouth with my hand.  
"No, I didn't mean- Shut up!" he blushes, and turns around. He gasps, realizing what it meant.  
I look at Clara and start to laugh. "Nice," I high five her. I rest my head on her lap again.  
"Thanks," I say.  
"For what?" she continues to tap at the keyboard.  
"For everything," I smile. "You are always there for me, and I don't give you enough credit."  
I hear her stop typing, and she pets my head. Then, she picks up my head and holds my face in her hands. "You are my sister, blood related or no."  
I jump up and hug her around the neck. She laughs, then goes back to the computer. I sit down and watch the people around us all of a sudden leave, taking all of their stuff that they had.  
A few minutes have gone by, then Clara laughs and claps her hands together. "What?" I ask, standing up. "What happened?"  
"I know where they are!" she smiles. "I did it!"  
The Doctor comes out of the cafe, an angry look on his face.  
"Doctor! I did it, I found them!" she tells him.  
"You found them?"  
"They're in the Shard! Floor sixty-five!"  
"Floor sixty-five," he clarifies.  
"Are you listening to me, Doctor? I found them!" she yells at him.  
"I'm listening to you, you found them."  
_Oh God..._ The Doctor starts to whir, and I jump in front of Clara as his head spins around.  
"Go away!" I yell, throwing the milkshake glass at it. It shatters across it's chest, but doesn't effect it.  
The light beam shoots out from the head, right through me and at Clara.  
"NO!"

* * *

I grab a chair from the patio and chuck it at the robot. It doesn't budge. "Clara!" I yell, then turn towards the cafe, "DOCTOR!"  
"Mel? Mel!" I hear the Doctor. "Are you alri-"  
I feel tears falling down my cheeks. "It came and it took her again!" I point to Clara. Her head is resting on the table.  
He looks up to see himself as the robot's form. Its head is spun all the way around again, and Clara's voice echoes from it.  
_"Doctor! Melony! Please, please help me! I don't know where I am!"_  
I kick the robot, but the Doctor grabs under my arms and picks me up. I kick at him, "Put me down!" I cry.  
"Mel! Mel, listen to me," he puts he down and spins me so I am looking directly at him. "I will get her back."  
He wipes away one tear with his thumb, and I sniffle. He goes over to the computer and sonics the robot at the same time. He types in something he reads off of it. The robot responds.  
"Test," the Doctor speaks to the computer, and the robot says it at the exact same time. He smiles, and I run over to the computer. He can see through the robot's eyes, and its heading towards the cafe doors.  
I watch as it climbs onto the motor bike and rides along the street.  
Within a few minutes, its at the Shard, but a man with a beard and a hotdog stops us. He straightens his posture, "Really, Doctor? A motorbike?"  
_Seriously? She can't stop with this crap._  
"Hardly seems like you."  
The Doctor speaks into the microphone, "I rode this in the Anti-Grav Olympics in 2074," he pauses, "I came last."  
"The building is in lockdown, I'm afraid you're not coming in."  
"Yeah, like that gonna stop us," I threaten, but he stops me so the robot doesn't speak it.  
"Did you even hear the word Anti-Grav?" he asks. He plunges his hand on the red button on the motorbike before revving the engine and zooming forward. He heads towards the building, and without crashing, ends up driving up the side of the Shard.  
The window crashes as the robot reaches floor sixty-five. I stop watching the screen and go over to Clara. I pull up a chair and sit next to her. I put my hand on hers.  
"Download her," the Doctor keeps talking.  
Pause.  
I speak at the computer, "Download her back into her body right now!"  
The Doctor swats the air, telling me to stop talking.  
"Yes, you can," the Doctor continues to talk.  
Pause.  
"Then download the entire cloud, everyone you have trapped in there."  
Pause.  
"Yes, those still with bodies to go home to, would be free!"  
Pause.  
"They'd be released from a living hell, it's the best you can do for them. So give the order."  
Pause.  
"'Cause I'm going to motivate you." he smiles. "Any second now."  
Pause.  
"I didn't."  
Pause.  
I let go of Clara's hand and go over to the computer to watch.  
"I'm still at the cafe, I'm finishing my coffee." the Doctor takes a sip of his coffee. "Lovely spot."  
"What are you talking about?" the woman on the screen asks.  
"You hack people... but me, I'm old fashioned." the look on the woman's face is enough to know that she is down-right scared. "I hack technology, here is your motivation!" He swipes the keyboard, then presses the Enter button.  
The woman falls to the floor next to the desk, "No! Not me!"  
I smile as the light hits her face and she passes out.  
I walk back to Clara and stroke her hair that is hanging on her shoulders. Then, the Doctor closes the laptop and Clara takes a deep breath.  
He pats her on the head, then heads into the cafe. "Clara?" I ask.  
She slowly opens her eyes, and smiles at me. "Where did the Doctor go?"  
I look around, then shrug. She looks alert, then stands up.  
"Well, glad to know you're okay, then," I snap.  
She looks back at me, then hugs me so tight I think I hear a bone crack.  
"I just want to go home," I say after she releases me.  
"Me, too. Long day?"  
"Long day..."

* * *

**Alright! There is chapter 6! Okay, so chapter 7 will take longer because its my own plot thing, so... yeah, I need to think it over THANKS!  
****STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS!**

_**"Aw! It's a fox!"  
**__**"Viva Los Vega-"  
**_**_"How do sharks make babies?"_**  
"Do not hear the Whisper men, whatever you may do..."  
"But, it's just a statue."


	8. Chapter 7

**Heyo everyone! Here is Chapter 7! And thank you for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing on my story! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Guest - Thanks! That really means a lot to me when my readers enjoy the story so much! =D  
Guest - I will totally write more! I love writing! (If you didn't know ;D) and thanks! I hope you enjoy the next few chapters!**

**HERE IS WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!**

_**She slowly opens her eyes, and smiles at me. "Where did the Doctor go?"  
I look around, then shrug. She looks alert, then stands up.  
"Well, glad to know you're okay, then," I snap.  
She looks back at me, then hugs me so tight I think I hear a bone crack.  
"I just want to go home," I say after she releases me.  
"Me, too. Long day?"  
"Long day..."**_

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

I hear the groaning of the TARDIS, then peek out of Clara's window to see the box fading in, then out. Anger spreads through me. I stomp downstairs and open the door, leaning up against the doorframe.  
Clara steps out of the TARDIS with a ring in her hand. I walk over to them, "Doctor!" I yell. "How could you bring her and not me?"  
"Oi, you were doing your homework!" he holds up his hands in defense.  
"Shut up, no I wasn't!" I turn on Clara. "Today was a lesson about astronomy, and I was so phsyced about it! You said you would teach me astronomy today!"  
"Mel," she begins, putting the ring back on her finger.  
"And how awesome would it have been if I had my lesson in _space_?" I continue. "Since no one else has that opportunity."  
She opens her mouth to speak again.  
"Just, don't," I say, shaking my head. "I would've invited you if he came back." I snap. I run passed her and towards the house, then stop. "You always tell Angie to include me on stuff," I clench my fists to keep myself from screaming. "But you don't realize that you are the one who needs that talk."  
"Melony!" Clara yells after me. I run inside the house and slam the door. I go upstairs and lock Clara's door, flopping on the bed and screaming into the pillow.  
I hear the TARDIS and wind blows in my hair. I lift up my head to see it fading into the room. Once it is clearly visible, the Doctor pokes out his head and holds out his hand. "Clara says that she is sorry, and wants you to have your own adventure today."  
I sit up, crossing my arms. "Where did you guys go?"  
He sighs, "I took her to the Rings of Akhattan, an ancient civilization who worships a parasite god."  
"See?" I point to him, "That sounds awesome! And I didn't get to go!"  
"It was dangerous," he defends.  
"Do you even know who you are talking to?" I challenge.  
"So, are you coming or not?" he asks, reaching his hands out farther.  
I stretch my head to attempt to see inside the TARDIS. "Is she in there?"  
"Nope," he smiles. "Just us."  
I grin and run to the door, unlock it, then scurry into the TARDIS. The familiar patterns over the console are enough to lift my spirits.  
"So," he skips to the console. "Where to?"  
"Somewhere with lots of stars," I say.  
"Right then," he throws down a lever. "Geronimo!" he shouts with excitement. I hold onto the console, screaming with delight as we plunge into the unknown.

* * *

"I'm going to go change," I walk up one of the stairs. I am wearing a pink tank top with polkadot pajama pants. "Where is the wardrobe, again?"  
"Second stairwell, to your..." he pauses, licking his finger like he is testing the wind. "Left."  
"Thanks," I run up the stairs and turn to the left. The wardrobe is filled with thousands of outfits. There are only women or girl clothes in the wardrobe. _Where does he keep his stuff?_  
The only outfit that I see that could possibly fit a man if a monk costume that is thrown on the floor. I run through the outfits and choose a pair of overalls with a cute yellow, brown, and blue flannel.  
I throw my pajamas onto a hanger and run out of the wardrobe and back to the Doctor.  
He is wearing a detective hat with a smoke pipe in his mouth.  
I laugh, "What?"  
"We are going to New York!" he cheers.  
"New York?"  
"Yeah!" his smile is so big.  
"You can't really see stars with all the buildings."  
"We can if we go to central park! In 1975!"  
I smile and jump down the stairs, nearly falling when I hit the bottom. The Doctor opens the doors and I skip out with him.  
We end up in a graveyard.  
"Central Park?" I joke. I look at the Doctor, who is standing by two graves, staring back from one to another. "Doctor?"  
He jumps in front of one grave, as if he was trying to block the names.  
"We-" he stutters. "We're not in 1975," he admits. He wipes his eyes. "Come on, back into the TARDIS!"  
"What does the grave say?" I walk over to one. _In Loving Memory __Rory Arthur Williams Aged 82._ Below, it read another name, _And his Beloved Wife, Amelia Williams, Aged 87. _I try to read the one he is hiding, but I can't make out the names.  
"Who were they?" I ask, looking at him.  
I have never seen him so sad. His eyes are becoming puffy and his nose is starting to run. "Old friends of mine..." he begins.  
"What happened to them?" I look back at the grave.  
"They died."  
"No duh, Sherlock," I snap, but I immediately regret it. "Sorry, how?"  
"Angels."  
"Angels?" I think he is joking. "Really?"  
"Yes, really, now get back into the TARDIS."  
I come to a realization. "Is this what happens?"  
"Does what happen?"  
"Someday, we just die right before your eyes, and then, you burry us," I look into his big brown eyes. "And then you go right to another companion, like me and Clara."  
He looks down at the ground.  
"Are we going to end up like that?" I point to the grave.  
"No," he steps towards me. "I promise that I will protect you. And I will never let anything happen to you, again."  
"Again?"  
"Come on!" he changed the subject. "You wanted to see stars! Lots of them!"  
I smile, "Good, now let's go!" I jump into the TARDIS. "Why did the TARDIS bring us there?"  
"I don't know," he follows me in and closes the doors. He pats the console, "Why did you bring us there, old girl?"  
"Okay, 1975!" I saw, leaning onto the console.  
"Yes! The year of the Rabbit!" He jumps down the stairs and under the console. "I need my special jacket for this!"  
I laugh and look around the console and see the screen. There is a picture of the graveyard, with the grave that he tried to hide. I squint my eyes, trying to read the really old writing. _Melo... sten... ald...  
__Oh my God... _I grab my screen with my hands, trying to read it more clearly. I stop when the Doctor comes back from under the controls. I run away from the screen and play with random buttons.  
"What are you doing?" he panics and runs over to me.  
"I'm just-" he cuts me off, trying to fix whatever I did.  
"Okay, nothing happened," he breathes.  
Then, he pulls one of the levers and we thud against the ground.  
We come out of the TARDIS to see Central Park. "Nicely done, Doc,"  
"Says Marty McFly," he teases before running through the grass. "So, tonight is the night of the Quadrantid Meteor Shower!" he sits down and lays on his back. The sun is just starting to go down through the trees. "They will pass right through here!"  
"Man, is every adventure going to be me seeing a meteor shower?" I remark, laying down next to him.  
"Oi, I thought you liked these," he gestures to the sky.  
"Of course I do! I love them!"  
He talks about the galaxies with such enthusiasm. I listen to every detail, but there is so much, that I can't keep track.  
Then, there is a light across my face. "It's starting," he says.  
I lean my head back onto my hands, watching as the meteors fly through the sky on an endless journey. They mesmerize me.  
"So, I'm guessing some sort of alien is going to come out of nowhere and ruin the experience, huh?" I turn my head to the Doctor, but he's gone. I sit up, "Doctor?"  
"Shh!" he snaps. He is watching a statue that is across the park. It looks like an angle, with giant wings. It's hands are covering its face.  
"What are you doing?" I stand up and walk to him. I hear a thud, and turn around. There is another one, right next to the TARDIS. _That wasn't there before... Was it?_  
Its hands are down by its hips, the eyes completely blank.  
"Mel, keep your eyes on them," he points to the one by the TARDIS without turning his head or looking away. "Don't blink, okay?"  
"But, its only a statue." I turn back to him.  
"A statue when you see it, yes, but now look," he says.  
I look back to see the angel right over me with a squinted up face and sharp nails like claws. I scream, backing up. I end up backing into the Doctor,  
"They're everywhere," he starts turning around, and I do the same, doing circles back to back. There are at least five that I can see. We keep ours eyes on them.  
"What are they?" I ask, fear tangled in my voice.  
"Weeping angels," he turns his head back and forth to multiple angels. "Dead-lock life from, they can only move if you aren't looking. So keep your eyes on them."  
"Are these the things that killed Amelia and Rory?" I pant.  
"Yes."  
"What do they do?"  
"When they touch you, you get sent to a different time, and they feed off the days that you would have had in your original timeline," he explains quickly.  
"Fantastic," I say sarcastically, but can't help but supress a smile. "God, I love this."  
"Well, you shouldn't," he pulls out his sonic and points it at the angels, hoping that will have some effect on the beats. "Uh, nope," he says, putting it away. "Back away from them and into the TARDIS," he instructs. He grabs a piece of bark that is lying on the grass. He stabs the air like he is having a sword fight.  
"Doctor! Come on!" I yell, running into the TARDIS.  
One angel stops right at the doors, stopping him from coming in. I blink and its inside, its angry face staring me down. I scream, and the doors close. "Doctor!"  
The TARDIS wheezes, then leaves Central Park. I am all alone in the TARDIS with a weeping angel.

* * *

**Yeah, I kinda had to add the angels in here. And the graveyard. It was just so fitting! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**NEWS! I am adding a character that will be Mel's really good friend (might be best friend) but I need some help with her or him! If you have an idea for a character, go ahead and write it down in Reviews! Leave the name, personality, and looks! THANKS!  
I hope you all enjoy the chapters to come! SEE YAH!**

_**"Doctor! There is an angel in the TARDIS!"  
**__**"Aw! It's a fox!"  
**__**"Viva Los Vega-"  
**_**_"How do sharks make babies?"_**  
"Do not hear the Whisper men, whatever you may do..."  



	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I have completed Chapter 8! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
And I am sorry I haven't posted this chapter earlier! I have had school, and have been busy with other stuff! SO, I have decided to post chapters on Saturdays, no later.**

**Guest(s) - Thanks so much for all the reviews! And don't worry! The next chapters will be updated! I am just... You know, busy! =P**

**OH MY STARS! You guys, today is Season 8 Premiere! #DeepBreathDay ! CAN'T WAIT!**

**Here is what happened last time... MWAHAH!**

_**"Doctor! Come on!" I yell, running into the TARDIS.  
One angel stops right at the doors, stopping him from coming in. I blink and its inside, its angry face staring me down. I scream, and the doors close. "Doctor!"  
The TARDIS wheezes, then leaves Central Park. I am all alone in the TARDIS with a weeping angel.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_How come every time we travel, we get attacked by some sort of alien creature? _I ask myself, watching the angel closely. I stare right at its eyes, like a staring contest.  
"Mel!" I hear the Doctor.  
"Wait, what?" I don't look away from the angel.  
"Mel! Can you hear me?" there is a pause, "Press the purple button next to the spinning lever!"  
I reach behind me without taking my eyes off the angel and feel for the lever. Once I have hold of it, I move it to the left and press down on a small button. _I hope that was the right one... _"Doctor?" I yell.  
"Ah! Mel!" I hear a panicked voice.  
"How are you taking to me?" I ask.  
"Oh, headset in my pocket. I have it just in case of emergencies, like this one," he says with a chuckle. "And the time where a building had a second floor that ended up being a crashed ship..."  
"What?"  
He changes the subject, "Where is the angel?"  
"Right in front of me!" My eyes are starting to water. I think, then begin to blink one eye at a time.  
"Don't stare into the eyes!" he says. There is a muffled screech, then his voice is back. "Mel?"  
"Why not the eyes?"  
"The angel will climb inside of you like a virtual screen," he explains. "Now, if that happens, you have to hide and close your eyes."  
I nod, but I know he didn't see that, "Okay," I clarify.  
"Grab the headset that is under the console. There will be a hidden door, and there will be clothes and a bunch of bow ties."  
I laugh, "Bow ties..."  
"Grab the headset, and turn it on." he interrupts my chuckle.  
"'kay!" I back away from the frozen statue, keeping my eyes locked to it. My feet hit a divet, knowing that I have reached the stairs. I slowly back down them, and run once the angel is out of sight. I whip around, my short hair flying through the air. I quickly scurry to the hidden door and dig through the clothes. There are bow ties are layer out across the clothes. I find the headset and put it over my ears, holding down the button.  
I turn around and the angle's finger is on my shoulder. I scream, and I feel as if my body has been ripped apart.  
"Mel?" I hear the Doctor say. I open my eyes. I am sitting down in an alleyway. There is a stray black cat rummaging through a dumpster and young boy and an old man with a grocery cart.  
My ears are ringing and my head starts to hurt. I squint my eyes closed and rub the back of my head. "Hello?" I moan.  
"What happened?"  
"It touched me, and..." I trail off. "I don't know, now I'm in an alley!" I sigh with annoyance, "Let me guess, that's bad?"  
"Oh, very bad, Mel..." he says. There is a crack from his end of the line.  
"What's going on?" I ask.  
"I can't keep track of six angels at a time!" he screams.  
"Wait, how do we still have connection?" the man is now staring at me, his eyes glued to the thing I am talking into.  
"The TARDIS has locked the signal, so wherever you are, we can still talk," he explains.  
I look around, watching the buildings. They lean in my vision as if they are about to fall on top of me. I shake my head, squinting my eyes. "So, how can I get back?"  
"Well," the Doctor pants heavily. "The TARDIS has locked onto your signal, so..." he makes a grunting noise. "If I could just get the TARDIS, I could home in on you."  
"So, how long do I have to wait?" I ask.  
"About five minutes!" I hear the TARDIS doors squeak from his end of the line. I hear short breathes, then he pulls the lever.  
"Doctor! There is an angle inside the TARDIS!" I yell into the mic.  
"No there isn't," he interjects.  
_What happened to it?  
_"Okay, I'm coming for yah! GERONIMO!" he screams. The sound of the TARDIS erupts into my ears from the headset, but the TARDIS is nowhere in sight.  
"Doctor?"  
"Coming outside!" he says.  
"Wait, I don't see the TARDIS," I tell him, looking around. I slowly stand up, scratching my head.  
The squeak of the doors come again. "What are you talking about?" he asks. "You are right over there."  
I turn around, but there is no Doctor, no TARDIS. "No, no I'm not."  
"Doctor!" I hear a voice come from the line. "Mel?" he asks.  
"Doctor, what's happening?" I ask, but he is wrapped into the other conversation.

* * *

I sit in the corner, stroking my now long hair as it falls over my shoulder. I am wearing ratty clothes, made of cloth I found in the dumpster the old man had showed me. The only thing to eat were the bits found either on the ground or the dumpster.  
Then, I hear the TARDIS. I laugh, standing up and cheering into the air. It fades in, then out until it stops right in front of me. The man with the bow tie pops out of the doors.  
"Doctor!" I greet him.  
"Mel! Mel?" he asks, stepping towards me. "You're old! You're supposed to be fourteen year old Melanie, the one I was just talking to."  
"You still are!" I hear a muffled voice in his headset.  
"Wait, you're talking to me?" I point to the speaker. The Doctor nods, and my face turns hard and stern. "That conversation was four years ago!" I yell.  
"WHAT?" I hear myself.  
"Wait, hang on," the Doctor turns around, his jaw moving up and down. He turns back around, "You're telling me I haven't come to you in four years?"  
"Yes," I cross my arms over my chest. "I heard you talking to someone on the speaker, then the headset died. Been broken ever since."  
"Doctor?" my early version of me asks. "Doctor! I can't... I can't hear you! DOCTOR!"  
The line buzzes.  
"See?" I point to his head.  
"Gah!" he wails his hands in frustration. "This is going to happen all over again!"

* * *

I scream with anger and throw the headset against the wall. The old man looks to me, holding out a piece of dirty bread, "Here, little girl."  
I smile at him, "It's fine, you have it."  
He nods his thanks, then continues to slowly pick at it. The young boy, about my age, looks at me with confusion, "You got sent here, too?" he has a cockney accent.  
I look back at him, "Yeah,"  
The old man jumps up, his eyes glued to me. He runs up to me and grabs my shoulders, "How do you know about them?" he demands, his eyes hungry.  
"Noah, stop!" the boy yells.  
"I-" I stutter. "I was sent here, by-by the angels!"  
He calms down, letting go of my shoulders. "Sorry," he slides down the wall and sits next to me. "I have been here, alone for so long."  
"Where is here?"  
"New York City, 1948," the boy answers for him.  
My eyes widen at him. "You're kidding?"  
"If kidding is the definition of serious, then yes," he smiles at me.  
I slide down the wall until I am sitting next to the old man. "How long have you been here?"  
"It's going on 47 years," he says, resting his delicate arms on his knees that are curled up by his chest.  
"And you?" I ask the boy.  
"About 4 months."  
"But," I come to a conclusion. "Why are you both still here? Why don't you leave the alley, get a job or something?"  
Noah sighs, "I can't seem to get a job," he explains. "I'm too old, not enough job experience, from this generation, anyway." He laughs, then continues his story, "So, I came back here. I figured that if I was sent here, there might be a way to send me back, to see my family again..."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Nah," he swats the air. "Don't worry about it. My kids are probably in their 50s by now."  
I look back to the boy, "So, what's your name?"  
"I'm Braden, but my friends from 2008 called me Scout," he walks over to us and sits next to me.  
"I'm from 2013," I tell him. "America."  
"Wow," he laughs. "How did the London Olympics go?"  
"Oh, they were interesting," I remember. "The entire crowd in the stadium disappeared."  
Braden looks at me, a chuckle rising from his throat, "That's something."  
I nod, "So, Noah, what time are you from?"  
"2058."  
"Woah! Really?" I turn my posture towards him.  
He nods, a small smile growing on his face. "Yeah."  
I laugh, looking down at my hands where my fingers are twirling around each other. "I had a way out," I confess. "But this betrayed me." I grab the broken headset on the ground and show it to them.  
Noah grabs it and examines it closely. Braden is peeking over my shoulder.  
"Yeah, that's broken," Noah clarifies.  
I sigh. Braden lightly punches my shoulder, "We will all get out, don't worry."  
I can't help it. Noah has been here 47 years. How long do I have?  
Then I have a hole ripped into my heart. I will never see Clara again. My older sister, my only friend.

* * *

"Why can't you just go back and rescue the earlier me!" I moan.  
"Because, the TARDIS tracked down your headset, and it's very hard to go back earlier unless we have the alive signal again!" he explains.  
I grunt, crossing my hands over my chest. There are footsteps on the other side of the alley, and Braden comes through the factory smoke. I smile and run up to him, hugging around his neck.  
He laughs, hugging my back with a bag wrapped over her shoulder. "What do you have in there?"  
"Food," he reaches in and pulls out a fresh loaf of bread.  
My smile goes from ear to ear. "Is this real bread?"  
"Yeah, spent all my factory earnings on it."  
I smell the top, the toasted texture massaging my hands.  
"And," he reaches back into the bag. "I bought some new clothes for us." He pulls out rolls of cloth, two are dark gray and green, and one is light pink. "Well, not clothes, but we can make them."  
"They're perfect!" I feel the fabric with my other hand.  
"Sorry," the Doctor peeks his head between us. "Mel, who is this?"  
"This is Braden," I gesture to him with the hand that is holding the bread. "He was the first person I met here."  
"And Noah," Braden says, but there is a sad glow in his eyes.  
"Yeah, Noah. He, uh, died from a disease about 2 months ago..." I tell the Doctor.  
The Doctor grabs the bread from my hands and shoves it back into the bag, along with the cloth. "No time to talk, Mel. We need to get you back home to your sister!"  
"Wait, hold on." I grab the back of his coat. "Who says I'm leaving?"  
"You wanted me to rescue the earlier you..." he trails off. "Why don't you just come?"  
"Because," I loose my smile. "Imagine Clara seeing me. Four years older than she last saw me," I explain. "And my Dad! He'll freak!"  
"I can easily fix tha-"  
"Doctor," I stop him. "If I come with you, will I have to leave Braden?"  
He doesn't respond, he just looks up at the sky like he is thinking.  
I grab Braden's arm. "I am not leaving without my best friend."

* * *

"Melanie!" I hear Braden calling from the end of the alleyway.  
"Yeah?" I call back, running into the smoke.  
He comes through it, a look of pure excitement on his face. "I just got a job at the factory!"  
I smile, laughing with happiness, "That's great, Braden!" I hug him.  
It has been two months since I had last spoken to the Doctor, and he hasn't come yet.  
"Yeah, and they need one more girl!" he explains. "Do you want to do it with me?"  
"Of course I do!" I keep hugging him, my grip around his neck growing tighter.  
"Are you okay by yourself during our work hours, Noah?" Braden asks the old man by the dumpster.  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine," he speaks with a raspy voice. "Just remember to bring me back somethin'!"  
"You got it, boss!" I say. Braden takes my hand and pulls me down the street. Men and women in fancy clothes glare at us with disgust. One women shrieks at the sight of us, and I stick my tongue out at her. Our clothes had small holes in them, not to mention the dirt that covered them.  
Braden had on long overalls that were too big for him with a flannel that hung out the sides. There is dirt smudges on his face. I am wearing a dress that goes down to my knees, the color of light salmon shining from the fabric. There is a small hole by my kidneys and dirt on my face, just like Braden's. My hair is still a bit short, just barely at my shoulder, but it has grown a little less than an inch.  
Braden stops at a large brick building. It's the movie theatre. He points to all the shows playing and describes what each is about.  
We arrive back at the alleyway about two hours later, once Braden showed me the factory we would be working in and the sun setting. He holds my hand as we reach Noah, who is quivering in the corner with a police officer. He is yelling at Noah, "There are people who saw you steal that bread!"  
"I didn't!" Noah yells in defense. "I swear to the Lord!"  
The officer steps towards Noah, "Hey!" He turns to look at me. "Leave him alone!"  
Braden is clutching my hand, trying to stop me from running at the man.  
"This doesn't concern you."  
I wriggle out of Braden's grip and push the officer. He stumbles up against the wall. "I said leave him alone!"  
"How dare you?" he fixes his uniform.  
"How dare you?" I reflect his accusation. "Picking on an old man who can't even stand!" I point to Noah. "You oughtta be a shamed of yourself!"  
The police officer raises his hand and slaps my face. He has a ring on his finger, and it slices at my skin. I reach at my face as I fall over. There is a small cut just under my eyes.  
I glare at the man.  
Noah hands back the loaf of bread, and the officer nods. He looks back at me and leans down by my face, grabbing the collar of my dress. "Never disrespect me."  
He shoves me back down and I pick myself up after he leaves the alley. Braden comes running to my aide and helps me up. He touches at the cut.  
"Braden, stop! That hurts."  
"You shouldn't have done that, kid," Noah says. "You could've gotten into a lot more trouble."  
"I don't care," I retort. "I know you didn't steal that bread."  
I wipe away the blood that is slowly falling down my face. I sniffle, and wipe the blood on my hand on the wall.

* * *

"What's that cut on your eye?" the Doctor asks me.  
"Oh, it's nothing." I laugh.  
He nudges me with his elbow. Braden and I are eating the loaf of bread while the Doctor plays with the broken headset.  
I look at Braden, who smiles.  
"I, uh, got into a fight..." I snort, laughing as I look down at my hands. "With a police officer."  
"Oh, Mel, that is so you," he chuckles, examining the headset more closely.  
I nod, "Yeah..."  
"Got it!" he yells holding up the headset. "We can go get you now!"  
"Doctor," I say to him as he stands up.  
"Hmm?"  
"Promise me you will take Braden and Noah home, too," I look at Braden. "Just so they can get back home?"  
He nods, "Of course."  
I smile, standing up, I hold out my hand to Braden. I am about to walk into the TARDIS when the Doctor slams the doors in our faces. "Hey! Doctor!"  
"I'm sorry!" he yells from what I assume is the console. "I have to leave you! The TARDIS can't contain two timelines at a time."  
"Wait! Then, then I would never have had this time with Braden? Or Noah?" I yell, pounding on the doors.  
"Yes!" his voice chokes. "I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry."  
The TARDIS makes its noise, and the wind starts to blow in our faces. "No! DOCTOR!"  
I hug Braden tight, crying into his shoulder. "We won't remember any of this."  
"But..." Braden trails off. "I don't want to forget."  
I shake my head, and I kiss him. I close my eyes, and feel as if the world disappears from under my feet and I fall into darkness.

* * *

I hear the moaning, the most amazing sound in the universe. Braden is sitting next to me, wiping the blood from my cut. He looks up, "What is that sound?"  
I laugh, holding my fists up and cheering. The blue box, a box full of magic appears in the alley. Braden's eyes widen, and I put my hand over his shoulder, laughing.  
The Doctor peers out of the doors, "Am I late?"  
I can't stop smiling, and I shake my head, "Nope. Right on time."  
I climb in behind him, but turn around to face Braden and Noah, who are standing side by side. "Well, come on then!" I gesture for them to come in.  
Braden smiles and jumps in, but freezes once he sees the silver console, the writing over the console, and the stairways that lead to different areas of the TARDIS.  
Noah walks right passed him, and doesn't seem surprised.  
"Hold on..." Braden says, running back outside. I look back at the Doctor who is smiling. He has a sort of, sad look in his eyes.  
"It's bigger on the inside!" I hear Braden yell from outside the box.  
"Yup! Now come on!" He jumps in as the noise starts up again.  
I grab Braden's hands, putting them on the railings, "You might want to hold on..."  
We jolt, then we are landed in 2013. I step outside to see London, with Big Ben in the distance.  
The Doctor shows Braden and Noah out. "I know that this isn't where you were before, but there might still be angels in your area." he explains. "Now, off your pop."  
He steps back inside and I look to Braden. "So, this is goodbye, then?"  
Braden smiles, "Yeah, I guess."  
I hug him, sniffling a bit. "I am so glad that my first best friend was you."  
I can feel him smiling into my shoulder. "Me too."  
I let go, running back inside and grabbing a piece of paper before running back out. "Braden!"  
He turns back to me. "Year of technology, you had better have a phone." I quickly write down my number on the paper, and hand it to him.  
He smiles at me, and punches my shoulder lightly, "Told you we would get out."  
"You did..." I hug him again, feeling his little blonde curls.  
"I need to go see my family!" he pulls away and starts to run down the street. "I'll find you again, Melanie Oswald! I promise!" he calls over his shoulder before disappearing behind the buildings.  
I wave to him, even though I know he can't see me. I look to Noah, who is looking down at the ground. "There is a senior center just down the block. You can stay there if you'd like."  
He nods, "Thank you." he coughs before hugging me. "I always knew you were the same person I met before."  
"Who's that?"  
He pulls away. He looks at me. "Don't you remember?"  
"Remember what?"  
Noah is about to speak, but the Doctor pokes his head out. "Come on, Mel! Don't you want to see your sister?"  
"Yeah!" I look back to Noah. "It was nice meeting you and spending my... early New York life with you."  
He nods, "See yah, kid."  
"Be careful, old timer!" I joke before plopping back into the TARDIS.

* * *

I walk into Clara's "house" and slump down on the couch. Clara comes down the stairs and looks at me before gasping. "Why are you so dirty?" she asks, hurrying over to me. "And this cut?"  
"Oh its nothing, I just spent about three months in New York City in 1948, had a fight with a police officer, and apparently fell in love with this boy from 2008."  
Clara's mouth opens to ask a question, then jumps up and looks out the window. "Was he with you?"  
"Nope," I rest my head against the cushion. "He left me there, on accident."  
She is about to talk again, but I interrupt her, "Long story, too tired, and too hungry."

* * *

**There is it! There is Chapter 8! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Thanks for reading!**

**Here is what will happen next time! =)**

**__****__****"Aw! It's a fox!"  
__****"Viva Los Vega-"  
****_"How do sharks make babies?"_**  
"Do not hear the Whisper men, whatever you may do..."


	10. Chapter 9

**Just so you know, that the Deep Breath premiere was SO INCREDIBLE! It was amazing, I can't explain it! And, the new episode is today!  
I thought it would be cool to post these chapters right when the new episodes are coming out.  
So, here is Chapter 9! Enjoy!  
And thanks for following, favoriting, reviewing, and reading!**

**Here is what happened in the last chapter!**

_**I walk into Clara's "house" and slump down on the couch. Clara comes down the stairs and looks at me before gasping. "Why are you so dirty?" she asks, hurrying over to me. "And this cut?"  
"Oh its nothing, I just spent about three months in New York City in 1948, had a fight with a police officer, and apparently fell in love with this boy from 2008."  
Clara's mouth opens to ask a question, then jumps up and looks out the window. "Was he with you?"  
"Nope," I rest my head against the cushion. "He left me there, on accident."  
She is about to talk again, but I interrupt her, "Long story, too tired, and too hungry."**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Clara!" I moan, stretching out her name. "I just want to sleep!"  
She continues to tap on my shoulder. "Come on! First day of school, we have to get ready!"  
I grunt, throwing my face back into my pillow. I mumble throw the pillow's fabric, "Why do we have to start school on a Wednesday?" I pause, throwing my arms up. "That makes no sense!"  
"Come on! I'm teaching, and I have to drive you!" she urges.  
"But high school sucks!" I shout, but its muffled by the pillow.  
Clara pushes my shoulder before walking out the door. "I let you sleep in!"  
"Angie!" she yells through the house. "Artie! Come on!"  
Angie moans. I can hear Clara working frantically downstairs.  
Then, the sound of the TARDIS makes my eyes pop open. I jump out of the bed and run to the small window, releasing the hatch and swinging it open. The blue box is right in front of our driveway.  
I quickly dig through Clara's dresser, grabbing one of her cute sunflower tops and short, capri jeans.  
_Okay, it's weird I can fit in these.  
_I brush out my hair, that is still just brushing my shoulders, since I haven't gotten it cut since the encounter with the angles.  
I run down the stairs, leaving my backpack under my bed. Clara is about to hand me my lunch when she stops me at the door, "Where are you going?"  
"TARDIS, outside, let's go!" I start to run out the door.  
"Oi! Get back in here!" she says. "Its your first day of school!" she argues. "You'll be tired when we get back!"  
"No, this will wake me up!"  
"You are not going with him," she says, packing more food into paper bags.  
"Come on!" I urge. "I'll be super good and I won't wander off!"  
Clara sighs with defeat, "Fine," she glares at me. "At least get your backpack, so he can drop you off after!"  
I laugh, "I'm surprised you're even letting me go."  
"That's because," she grabs a coat from the hanger by the door. "I am coming with you."  
I let my head fall back, "Ugh, why?"  
"Because," she heads out the door. "Last time you went alone, you ended up in an alleyway in 1948 for two months." She stops, looking back at me.  
"But that was, like," I count in my fingers, "two months ago!"  
She grabs my head and spins me around until I face the stairs, ignoring my argument. "Now, go get your backpack."  
I sigh, running upstairs. Angie and Artie are slowly getting their clothes on.  
"Angie! Artie!" Clara calls. "Your neighbor is picking you up for school soon!"  
They don't answer, which I have learned means "We know". I sprint down the stairs and sail through the door, using the door frame to turn me sideways.  
I open the doors to the TARDIS, being greeted by a happy Doctor who is spinning around the console and typing random things on the buttons.  
"Hey, Doc," I smile at him.  
"Ah, hello Mel!" he runs up to me and gives me a hug. He pulls away and glares at the scar by my eye, "Hasn't healed..." he mumbles.  
"It's fine," I smile, "I like it."  
He raises his eyebrow at me, "Okay, now!"  
He spins, his coat whizzing through the air. Clara bursts through the doors, carrying my lunch and hers. "Forget something?" she says, holding up the lunch bag.  
"Oops," I grab it. "Sorry." I put my backpack on the ground and unzip it, putting the punchbag in the front pocket.  
"So?" the Doctor points to me on the ground. "School starting, eh?"  
"Yup," I answer with fake excitement, throwing my backpack on a random chair by the console.  
Clara pats my shoulder, "Mel wanted a trip before school. That alright?"  
"Perfect!" he claps his hands together and rubs them like he is creating friction. "I love quick trips! Where do you want to go?" he asks.  
Clara looks at me, and I shrug. She thinks for a long moment. "I like Los Vegas."  
He smiles, and I make a small laugh. "Great place, Vegas! I love all the hotels! But, don't try the..." he points to both of us, pausing for a moment. "The, uh, the mints! Horrid things, they are."  
I can't help but snicker at him. He points to the hallway behind him, "Go get dressed for Vegas! Off your pop!"  
I run up the stairs and into the wardrobe. I look down at what I am wearing and shrug. There is a cute, light red skirt hanging from a hanger. It has white polka dots all across the print. I replace my capris with the skirt and run down the stairs just as Clara starts to go to pick an outfit.  
"What do you think?" I ask, spinning in front of him. He has a pair of sunglasses on.  
"Ooh, I like the top, but you're not really a frilly person, so the skirt is okay, and the-" he cuts himself off when he realizes that my face starts to turn upset. "It looks good, yeah." He holds up his thumbs as a "Thumbs Up" and I laugh at him.  
Clara races down to me in a short blue dress that looks like it shines in the light. I shrug at her, "Not bad, sis."  
"Shut up," he nudges me with her elbow. "So, Vegas?" she asks, putting her hands on her hips.  
"Vegas!" he repeats as he runs around the console, and I grab onto the railings as he pulls down the lever.  
We jolt, then the Doctor runs to the doors. He opens them quickly, and water drips from the top of the doorframe. Clara is close behind him, and I peek from under their arms. The Doctor shouts, "Viva Los Vega-!" he falls out of the TARDIS with a scream, followed by me and Clara. There is water all on the floor, as if the whole entire room was flooding.  
Clara screams as she falls up against what looks like another console, filled with buttons and young men working at the controls.  
"Who the hell are you?" a man asks with a white beard.  
_He looks like that Game of Thrones guy... _I laugh, thinking to myself.  
"Nice job, space boy!" I yell from the ground. "Can't even get us to Los Vegas!"  
"No, not Vegas, but this is much better!" the Doctor pulls his hair back so its out of his face.  
"A sinking submarine?" Clara clarifies, holding onto a pole.  
_Oh, we're in a submarine! Awesome..._  
"A sinking Soviet submarine!" he corrects.  
"How is that any better?" I yell at him, picking myself up from the drenched floor.  
"Bring out sidearms, restrain them!" a young man yells.  
"410! 420!" a man yells, looking at a small meter just above the controls. "Turbine still not responding!"  
"They've got to!" Game of Throne's man says. He sounds like the Captain of the ship.  
"Ah!" the Doctor pulls out his screwdriver. "Sideways momentum!" the green light makes the weird whirring sound. "You've still got sideways momentum!"  
"What?"  
"Your propellers work independently of the main turbines!" the Doctor quickly explains.  
"How the hell do you know that?" I ask, my stubborn temper growing.  
He ignores me, "You can't stop her going down, but you can maneuver the sub laterally." he falls, but contains his balance on the pole. "Do it!"  
I fall over, but stand next to Clara, holding the same pole just under her hands.  
"Get these people off the bridge, now!" the grumpy young man says.  
"Just listen to him, for God's sake!" Clara yells.  
"Yeah!" I jump in. "He knows what he is talking about!"  
"Geographical anomaly to starboard! Probably an underwater ridge!"  
"How do you know this?" he Captain demands.  
"Yeah, do explain, Doc!" I agree.  
"Whose side are you on, Mel?" Clara asks.  
"Look, we have just a shot to stop the decent," he keeps fixing his drenched hair, "if we settle on it! Dive!"  
"Six hundred meters, sir!" the man at the controls reads. "610!"  
"or this thing is going to implode!" the Doctor continues to explain.  
"Lateral thrust to starboard, all propellers!" the Captain orders.  
"Sir?" Control man clarifies.  
"Now!"  
"You're going to let this madman give the orders?" Grumpy asks, leaning up by the man's ear.  
"Lateral thrust!" he ignores him.  
"Going, sir!" the Control man starts pushing buttons.  
Clara grabs my arms, holding me to her as she flips her head around to watch what is happening. The water that falls from the ceiling floods my mouth, and I continuously have to spit it out.  
"660!" Control man yells. "680!"  
There is a crash and I slip from Clara's arms falling onto the floor. I hit my head on the board of the TARDIS. Clara regains her balance and helps me up. I grab my head in pain and start to run where the bump is forming.  
An alarm starts to blare. "Mel, are you okay?" the Doctor asks.  
I slowly nod, then as if that was a sign, he takes out his sunglasses and puts them back on. I feel the sub settle beneath my feet. Clara tries to help me to my feet, but I fall back down.  
The world spins.  
"Decent arrested at 700 metres," Control man states.  
The Captain looks to the Doctor, his hands behind his back with a perfect posture, "It seems we owe you our lives, whoever you are."  
"I'll hold you to that," the Doctor blurts. "It might come in handy."  
Grumpy face glares at him, then orders, "Search them."  
All the crew stares at me and Clara with confusion. "Yes, I know," Grumpy says. Clara is fixing the strap on her dress. "They're women, now search them."  
One man grabs Clara's shoulders and another grabs my arm and hoists me up to my feet. I stumble, but he pushes me up to a pole.  
"Oi! She can barely stand!" Clara shouts.  
"So?" Grumpy snaps.  
I shake my head, trying to rid the dizziness. The man puts his hand on my shoulder, keeping me up. My short hair is drenched, and my light red skirt is somewhat see-through.  
The Doctor yips as the crew start to dig through his clothes. One young man, about the age of 18, looks at me with an awkward stare. I smile and laugh. "I'll make this easier," I whisper. I look around my skirt and my shirt. "No pockets," I explain. The boy smiles his thanks.  
"Are we going to be okay?" Clara asks, looking at me.  
"Oh, yes," he pants.  
"Is that a lie?"  
"Possibly." He looks back to her, "Very dangerous time, Clara. East and West standing on the brink of nuclear oblivion."  
Control man is playing with a Barbie that was, for some weird and unknown reason, in the Doctor's coat.  
I moan, "Why is there a Barbie in your jacket?"  
He looks at me, his very small and invisible eyebrows squinted down. "And she's back, eh?" he pats my head. I wince as he pats the bump forming on my head.  
"Anyway, lot's of itchy fingers on the button," he goes back to explaining the situation to Clara.  
"Isn't it always like that?"  
"Sort of," the Doctor gives in. "But there are flash points, and this is one of them." He reaches up to his head and starts to pat his body as he chants, "Hair, shoulder pads, nukes. It's the 80's," he pause. "Everything's bigger."  
Grumpy reaches into the Doctor's main pocket and grabs the sonic screwdriver. "I would like a receipt, please," the Doctor retorts. He reaches up to grab it, but Grumpy hands it off to the Captain.  
"What is this?" he asks.  
The Doctor moves his mouth as if he is about to give a long explanation, but there is a loud crash, and we tilt to the side. I fall over and into the water. I hear the Doctor call Clara's name, but I don't think he even realized I was there.  
I lift up my head and gasp for air. The sub continues to tilt, and I wrap my arms around the large pole in the middle. I scream. The Doctor is running over to the TARDIS, which is slowly disappearing.  
The bump on my head starts to hurt, and I rub at it. The sub settles, and we are back in silence with only the drips and roars of the water flooding in.  
I slowly stand up, but I get to a kneeling position when two of the crew grab my arms and shoulders, shoving me against the wall. My head hits the wall at impact.  
"Hey!" I yell at them, fixing my shirt. "What was that for? My head already hurts, you don't have to make it worse!" I snap.  
They just glare at me, and Grumpy makes a cross snarl. I see Clara in the water, and I lean down. The crew men stop me, standing in front of her.  
"Do you want her to drown?" I scream.  
"Good riddance," Grumpy snorts.  
I push between the men, grabbing at her arm and pulling her up. "Clara?" I turn her over.  
The men are about to grab my arms again. "Just let me help my _sister, _okay?" I snap. They stand still for a moment.  
I look at the Doctor, who is yelling back and forth at the Captain.  
The young 18 year old walks over, telling the men he can handle this. He gives me his jacket with a shy smile and I nod my thanks, wrapping it around Clara's shoulder. He helps me prop her up against the pole.  
I look up to see the Captain holding the Doctor's coat by the collar, the fabric wrapped in his hands. He is pushing him up against the wall.  
"Hey!" I yell, stepping over Clara and running through the water. I squeeze in between the Captain's hands and the Doctor's coat and push them away from each other. Just as they are about to yell at me, I hold up my hands and yell, "Shut it!" Everything goes quiet and I lower my hands, panting.  
"Now, you," I point to the Captain. "This man just saved you and your crew by telling you something that you didn't know about your own ship!"  
"Which is exactly the reason why he could be a threat! He could have killed us quicker!" the Captain does a quick charge, but I interrupt him.  
"With himself in it?" I argue. "Yeah, great idea! He's stupid, but not that stupid." I take a breath. "Imagine if something else happens to the ship and you don't know how to fix it," I point to the Doctor, taking a long breath. "He can help."  
The Captain pauses, but stays silent. "Good, now," I turn to the Doctor. "Stop being such a control freak, 'kay?"  
"Control freak?" he repeats in a mumbled voice without answering my question. "I think you mean Clara. You must have bumped your head harder than-" he stops when I give him a look.  
I nod my head and fix my shirt, stepping away from them both.  
"I will not take orders from some girl," the Captain retorts.  
I turn back to him and shrug, "You just did." I wink.  
"I don't care what she says!" the Captain goes back to yelling. "You still attacked our submarine!"  
"Captain, we didn't attack your ship!" the Doctor repeats the situation. "Now, if we can get the pump working, we can get her afloat."  
"We'll last until the rescue ship comes," the Captain says.  
"If it comes," he clarifies.  
"Being a know-it-all control freak, again!" I tell him over my shoulder.  
"Can't help it!"  
"Oh, this sinking is just a coincidence, then?" the Captain demands. He grabs the Doctor's coat again and shoves him up against another wall with a large bang. The Doctor lifts his hands as if he is about to scream. "Who are you?" the Captain grunts.  
I look over my shoulder to see Clara standing up. I jump over to her to help her up. I grab her arm and rest my head on her shoulder.  
"All right, Captain, all right!" the Doctor starts. "You know what, just this once, no dissembling, no physic paper, no pretending to be Earth Ambassador." He takes one breath, "Me, Clara, Mel. Time travelers. Clara, Mel, you okay?"  
"Think so," Clara says, her hand by her head.  
I hold out my hand with a thumbs up.  
"Time travelers?" the Captain asks.  
"We arrived out of thin air, you just saw it happen," the Doctor explains.  
An old man with headphones on speaks up, "I didn't!"  
"Your problem, mate. Not mine," the Doctor retorts.  
"We were sinking," Clara runs through the story at her own pace.  
"Yes."  
"What happened?"  
"We sank," the Doctor answers.  
"What happened to the TARDIS, I mean?"  
"Yeah, what happened to our ticket out?" I ask, crossing my arms.  
"Never mind that," he says.  
"How can we 'never mind' that?" I say.  
He ignores me, "Listen," he says to the Captain. "Breath's precious down here. Let's not waste it, eh?"  
"You're right," the Captain's grip hardens on the Doctor's coat, making his knuckles turn pink. "Maybe I could save a little oxygen by getting all three of you shot!"  
At those words, Clara throws me behind her and holds my arms, keeping me close.  
"What does it matter how we arrived?" Clara speaks angrily. "The important thing is to get..." she trails off when she hears a strange hissing. I look over her shoulder to see a very tall, alien-like armored creature. "...out."  
"Exactly," the Doctor says. he obviously hasn't seen the creature yet. "Number one priority, not suffocating!" the Doctor pats the Captain's shoulder as he slowly backs away.  
"Thank you! Finally seeing sense," he claps his hands together. "Now, what sort of state is the sub in?"  
"Doctor," Clara and I say at the same time.  
"What about the radio, can we send-"  
"Doctor!" Clara yells.  
"What?" he looks up at the sound of the hissing. "What is that, gas? Could be gas."  
I do a facepalm. _You idiot...  
_The Doctor watches our faces, tracing the trail of our eyesight to what is behind him. "Uh, hello," he greets the creature. "It never rains, but it poors!"  
"We were drilling for oil in the ice," the man with the headphones reports. "I thought I found a mammoth."  
"Yeah, that is not a mammoth," I laugh.  
"No," the Doctor breathes.  
Clara steps towards the Doctor and I follow behind her. "What is it then?" she asks.  
"It's an ice warrior." The Doctor is smiling. "A native of the planet Mars. And we go way back." He pauses, as if for effect. "Way back."  
"Martian?" the Captain keeps his eyes on the alien.  
"Yeah, get used to it," I snap.  
"You can't be serious?"  
"I'm always serious," the Doctor's face is stern, but I can't help but smile. He sees me smile, then adds with a wink, "with days off."  
"Doctor," Clara simply interjects.  
"Just keeping it light Clara, they're scared."  
"They're scared?" she looks at him. "We're scared."  
"Nah, I'm good," I say before a man pulls out his gun and aims it at the creature. The alien holds its arm out as it powers up like its ready to fire.  
"No, no, no, no, no, no!' the Doctor pleads, going between the two. He holds his hands out. "Please! Please! Wait, just..." he looks from one of them to the other. "There is no need for this!" The Doctor looks back at the ice warrior. "Just hear me out. You're... confused, disorientated. And of course you are, you've been lying dormant in the ice for... For how long?"  
The Doctor wipes his nose, then snaps his fingers at the headphones man, "How long, Professor?"  
"By my reckoning," he stutters. "5,000 years."  
"5,000 years!" the Doctor quickly puts in. "That's a hell of a nap. Can't blame you if you got out on the wrong side of the bed!"  
"I know what that's like..." I mumble, earning a look from Clara.  
"Look, nobody here," he pushes the man's gun away, "wants to hurt you." He pants with effort, "Please just... Why don't you tell us your name?"  
"What are you talking about, name? It has a name?" the Captain shouts from his area by the wall.  
"Of course! You have a name, this alien has a name!" I say to him. "We're aliens to him, he would probably be surprised if we had names."  
"And a rank," the Doctor adds. "This is a soldier, and it deserves our respect."  
"This is madness! That is a monster!" the Captain shouts.  
"Shut up, already!" I yell at him.  
"Skaldak," the creature says. His voice is low, and somewhat raspy.  
The Doctor nods to him, then turns back to us to smile, then his face turns hard, looking back at Skaldak.  
The Doctor slowly starts to walk up to the alien. "What did you say?"  
"I am Grand Marshall Skaldak."  
The Doctor pauses for a moment. I am standing next to Clara, and she grabs my arms as the Doctor whispers, "Oh, no."  
Skaldak jolts and shakes. I see small electric bolts running through his armor. I jump back, watching with surprise. Clara holds me by her shoulder.  
"You idiot!" the Doctor yells as Skaldak falls to the floor. Grumpy is holding a taser in his hand. "You... idiot..." the Doctor pants.  
"Wha-What's wrong?" I stutter.  
"Grand Marshall Skaldak," the Doctor has a harsh voice.  
"You... know him," Clara concludes.  
"Sovereign of the Tharsyssian caste. Vanquisher of the Phobos heresy," the Doctor reads off the alien's accomplishments. "The greatest hero the proud martian race has ever produced."  
Everyone slowly starts to walk towards the unconscious Martian. I stay where I am.  
"So, what do we do now?" the Captain asks.  
"Lock him up," the Doctor takes breathes between the words.  
I watch with suspense as some of the men grab Skaldak and pull him to a large room. "Clara, Mel," the Doctor calls our names.  
"Hmm?"  
"Stay here, don't go in there," he orders. I look at my sister and we follow him into the main control room just a few doors down.

* * *

**Well, there it is! So, I added Mel in there a little more than the other episode. I hope you liked it!  
****Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**Here is a sneak peak:**

_********__****__**"Aw! It's a fox!"**__**  
**_**_"How do sharks make babies?"_**  
"Do not hear the Whisper men, whatever you may do..."  
"You didn't even say goodbye!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello! Here is Chapter 10! Thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Here is what happened last time:  
**

_**"So, what do we do now?" the Captain asks.  
"Lock him up," the Doctor takes breathes between the words.  
I watch with suspense as some of the men grab Skaldak and pull him to a large room. "Clara, Mel," the Doctor calls our names.  
"Hmm?"  
"Stay here, don't go in there," he orders. I look at my sister and we follow him into the main control room just a few doors down.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Clara, Mel, in here, now," the Doctor orders. He waits by the doorway, patting my back once I step in. He closes the door behind him. The Captain sits in a chair at the end of the room with Grumpy standing by his side. The Musical Professor sits in a chair on the side of the room with his headphone hanging from his neck.  
"What's so bad about Skaldak?" Clara asks.  
"The ice warriors have a different creed, Clara, a different code," he specifies. "By his own standards, Skaldak is a hero." He cracks a smile. "It was said his enemies honoured him so much that, they'd carve his name into their flesh before they died."  
"Oh yeah, very nice," Clara says sarcastically. "He sounds lovely!"  
"An ice warrior?" the Captain interjects. "Explain."  
"There isn't time," the Doctor says.  
"Try me."  
The Doctor pauses for a brief moment, then starts up talking again. "Martian reptile known as the ice warrior. When Mars turned cold, they had to adapt. They're biomechanics, cyborgs, built themselves survival armor so they could exist in the freezing cold in their home world. But a sudden increase in temperature and the armor goes haywire."  
Clara looks to him, "Like with the cattle prod thing?"  
"Like that cattle prod thing," the Doctor repeats with agreement. "Bit of a design flaw to be honest. I've always wondered why they didn't sorted it." He doesn't take a breath. "Oh, look, you've got me telling you about them and I said there wasn't time!"  
"Dang, Doctor, breath..." I mumble with a smile.  
"Is he that dangerous?" Clara asks.  
The Doctor doesn't reply for a moment, making everyone in the room stare at him with suspense. "This one is," he finally admits.  
I look at Clara, breathing slowly. "Good 'before school trip', eh?"  
She doesn't answer me. The Professor puts his headphones on and concentrates on the noise that they seem to be making.  
"Why are you listening to this nonsense, Captain?" Grumpy asks, standing in front of the chair he is sitting in. "These people are clearly enemy agents."  
Clara has her hands in from of her stomach. I walk over to her side. "Huh?" she listens in on the conversation.  
"Spies, Captain," Grumpy repeats.  
"Pretty bad spies, mate," Clara speaks up. "Don't even speak Russian."  
_Oh God..._ I roll my eyes.  
The Doctor holds out his hands as if to stop her, but she just stares at Grumpy.  
"What?"  
"I don't..." Clara stops.  
I have to clasp my hands over my mouth to keep myself from laughing.  
"Am I speaking Russian?" she to the Doctor. "How come I'm speaking Russian?"  
"Now? We have to do this now?" he whispers before smiling at Grumpy.  
"Sooner rather than later," I wink at him.  
"Are they speaking Russian?" she smiles a bit.  
"Clara, shut up," I saw in mid-laugh.  
"It's the TARDIS translation matrix."  
"In my opinion, comrade Captain," Grumpy reports. "This creature is a Western weapon."  
"Are they?" Clara is really fascinated about this.  
"Yes, they're Russians," the Doctor quickly says.  
"Clara, look at the symbols on their jackets," I add in.  
"Correction" the Professor says. I didn't hear their conversation. "It's a big green thing from Mars."  
The Captain and him laugh. Grumpy glares at the Professor, "I don't appreciate your levity, Professor."  
"Why does that not surprise me?" the Professor asks.  
"Didn't surprise me either," I mumble.  
The Professor gives me a smile, "Maybe they're telling the truth."  
"The truth?" Grumpy sounds offended.  
"Yes, a revolutionary concept, I know."  
"It's essential that we inform Moscow of what we've found," Grumpy continues to ignore the Professor.  
"Oh, the radio is out of action, in case you hadn't noticed, Stepashin," the Captain argues.  
_Stapashin? _I think. _What kind of name is that?  
_"They have our last position, they will find us," Grumpy is in denial. "When they do..."  
"Yes?" the Captain interrupts.  
"Well, Cold War won't stay cold forever, Captain."  
"For God's sake, Stapashin, you're like a stuck record," the Captain says.  
"I'll say," I add. Clara elbows my side. I flinch, clutching my side, "Ow..." I whisper harshly. I slowly stand upright again.  
Stapashin turns and stops right in front of me, glaring into my eyes. I smile at him.  
"We have other priorities right now," the Captain finishes. "I want you back on repairs immediately. We need to keep this ship alive. Dismissed."  
Stapashin keeps staring at me before looking back at the Captain, "Sir?"  
The Captain stands up and stands nose to nose with him, "Dismissed, Stepashin."  
The man turns and stalks out the door, pushing through me and Clara. Clara stands still, an awkward look on her face.  
I watch as the Doctor steps up to the Captain and wipes a water drip off his coat. I look at Clara, "Are you okay?"  
She looks at me, and nods, "Fine," she moves her shoulders. "I just... didn't think we would be in a life threatening situation today."  
"With the Doctor," I nudge her, "it's always life threatening."  
She smiles at me and moves her attention back to the Doctor and the Captain.  
"You hear that?" the Doctor points to the headphones on the chair. It starts to beep. "Skaldak has sent out a distress call. He will bring down the fires of hell just by laying a glove on him."  
"Unless you talk to it?" the Captain asks.  
"I'm the only one who can."  
"No," the Captain argues. "Out of the question. We're not loosing you. I'll do it."  
"What?"  
"You can talk to it through me."  
The Doctor smiles, shaking his head. "Skaldak won't talk to you, you're an enemy soldier."  
"And how would he know that?"  
"A soldier knows another soldier. He'll smell it on you, smell it on you from a mile off."  
"And he wouldn't smell it on you, Doctor?" the Captain challenges.  
The Doctor pauses for a moment, glaring at the Captain. "Just let me in there before its too late. It can't be you or any of your men!"  
"Well it can't be you," the Captain adds, a hint of stubbornness in his voice.  
Clara clears her throat, holding her fist up by her mouth. The Doctor turns to look at her. Clara smiles at him, "Well, there is only one choice, isn't there." She lowers her fist. "I don't smell anything. To my knowledge."  
The Doctor is smiling at her, then it drops as soon as he realizes what she means. I stand in front of her, "Hell no! You aren't going in here alone."  
"Mel's right," the Doctor agrees, pointing at me. "You're not going in alone."  
"Yeah, that's why I am coming, too," I agree, standing next to her.  
"What?" the Doctor and Clara say at the exact same time.  
"No, Mel, you are staying here," Clara says, putting her hand on my shoulder.  
"Yes, yes she is, and so is Clara."

* * *

Clara climbs through the doors to the room with the Martian, with me right behind her. I am still laughing inside on how the Doctor let us go in together. She puts on a headphone set with a speaker.  
"Put on yours," she tells me. I nod, placing them on my head and adjusting the mic.  
"I'm cross with you," Clara whispers.  
"Me?" I ask.  
"No, the Doctor, for letting you come."  
I roll my eyes at her. She closes the door behind me. Clara grabs a lantern from a bin in the corner, looking back and smiling at a camera on the ceiling.  
I hear the mic on his end buzz, "Ready, you two?"  
Clara turns to Skaldak and whispers, "Yeah," and I do my normal thumbs up at the camera.  
Clara eases her way towards the alien, her hands shaking just a little. "Grand Martial Skaldak," Clara repeats the Doctor's words.  
_"The salute. Do the salute like I showed both of you," _he says. I put my fist to my chest, then lower it. Skaldak hisses.  
"Okay?" Clara says.  
I sigh and take off my headset, slowly walking towards the chained monster.  
"Sovereign of the Tharsyssian caste, by the moon I honor thee." Clara slowly walks up to the creature with me, but I am a bit ahead. I watch the monster closely.  
"Grand Marshal, I'm..." she trails off with nervousness. "We're sorry about this. It isn't what you deserve."  
The sub thuds and the power goes out, along with the lantern. "Oh... Oh, great." Clara squeaks. I take out my torch in my pocket, and so does Clara.  
"You're a long way from home," she continues. "5,000 years adrift in time. Please let us help you, you are not our enemy."  
I watch the creature, its movements. But he isn't moving. "And yet," he hisses. "I am in chains."  
The mouth doesn't move. I walk closer, watching. "Clara..." I whisper. "Stay over there."  
"Doctor, what do I say?" she speaks into the mic.  
"Yes, Doctor, what should she say?" he hisses. I tense at the words. I look over the armor, but I don't see him moving as he breathes, or as he talks.  
"I heard that," Clara snaps.  
"What?"  
Clara shakes her head at me. I keep my torch pointed at the creature. "I was fleet commander of the Nix Tharsyss," Skaldak responds to whatever the Doctor said.  
"Clara, are you seeing this, too?" I ask her, moving closer.  
"My daughter stood by me. It was her first taste of action," he remembers.  
"Yeah," Clara answers me. We both move closer.  
"We sang the songs of the old times," Skaldak continues. "The songs of the red snow. 5,000 years, now my daughter will be dust. Only dust."  
Everyone stops talking for a few short seconds as Clara and I inch closer. _Does it always have to be so suspenseful?_  
"I require no help," Skaldak says. "I will need no help."  
"I'm okay," Clara says into the mic. We are inches away from it now. I hold out my hand to Clara for her to stop. "I'm okay!" she repeats. I lift my arm up to the armor and push the top.  
"Doctor, something's wrong..." The top swings up and there is no head. The armor is empty.  
"Oh my God..." I pant, jumping back.  
"It's not there, it's gone!" Clara reports. She is up against the wall with pipes lining her back. I breath heavily and back away from the armor.  
The chest armor opens up. Its empty.  
"Its got out!" Clara whispers harshly.  
"It is time I learned the measure of my enemies and what this vessel is capable of..." Skaldak's voice echoes through the room  
"Oh God..." I say again, running by Clara. I flash my torch all around the room, looking for any signs of movement.  
"Harm one of us, and you harm us all," he chants to himself. "By the moons, this I swear."  
"Clara!" I call her name. I am spinning around, my short hair slapping my cheeks. My breathing is growing faster and shorter.  
More hissing comes from around the room. Clara's torch hits the door, "Mel, come on!"  
I turn to her. She struggles, trying to open the door. It swings open and she sits on the doorframe. The creature runs past me and Clara. I jump by the wall.  
Clara has her eyes closed. "Clara! Melanie!" I hear the Doctor.  
The Doctor pulls out Clara and I follow.  
Clara laughs, "I'm okay! I'm okay!" she and the Doctor are holding each other's arms, looking each other in the eyes.  
"Also here, and I'm great," I add, looking at both of them.  
The Doctor sighs.  
"Where did he go?" Clara is on high alert, pointing her flashlight all over the room. "How did I do?" she asks him. "Was I okay?"  
"This wasn't a test, Clara."  
"I know, but-"  
"You were great, yeah," the Doctor quickly says.  
"Really?"  
He looks at her and puts his hand by her cheek, "Really."  
Clara nods. The Doctor turns his back on us and I form a heart with my fingers, putting Clara and him in the middle. Clara swats the air.  
I stick my tongue out at her, and she copies me.  
"Doctor, the signal. It stopped," the Professor reports.  
The Doctor runs over and puts his ear to the headphones, carefully listening. He turns away from him with his thinking face on. Not just thinking, full on depth thinking. "Skaldak got no answer from his Martian brothers. Now he's given up hope," he slicks back his wet hair as he walks passed all of us.  
"Hope of what?" the Captain asks. My head shoots from one speaker to another.  
"Being rescued. He thinks he's been abandoned..." The Doctor slowly turns to us, his voice deep and his eyes full of fire, "He's got nothing left to loose."

* * *

We make our way through the metal hallways, stepping over door frames and splashing the water with our feet.  
"Well," the Captain starts. "What can he do? Stuck down here, like the rest of us." He looks around the room with his torch. "How bad can it be?"  
The Doctor turns sharply, his face scrunched up. "This sub's stuffed with nuclear missiles, Zukov," water falls down his face. "It's fat with them. What do you think Skaldak is going to do when he finds that out?" I can see his angry face with one torch that is shining on him. "How bad can it be? How _bad _can it be?" He turns around, "It couldn't be any worse."  
The sub tilts and there is a deafening crash noise. I lean against the wall and hold onto a pipe. A few latches snap open and water comes flooding in. I make soft screams, falling from one end of the hallway to the other.  
The sub steadies, and I'm grasping onto Clara's jacket, panting. The water stops poring in, but the ceiling continues to drip. The water drips slap the Doctor's hair, "Okay, spoke too soon..."  
I make a fake smile, looking around with my torch. Clara grabs my tank top and pulls me towards her as the Doctor and the crew slowly walk away down the hall. I keep searching the walls and around the small rooms for the alien.  
"You know, it would help if we knew what this thing looked like out of its armor," I retort.  
No one responds, so I continue on. The water is soaking my shoes, and my toes are numb. My hair is drenched and my tank top is hanging down, one side over my shoulder, and my red skirt is a little see-through.  
Clara is panting as we make our way back to the main control panel. I look at her, "Clara, are you cross with me?"  
"I am not cross," she snaps.  
_She's cross... _  
"What have I done?"  
She keeps on walking, her eyes forward, "I told you, I'm not cross."  
We climb into the main control room, where most of the crew are waiting. I watch as they stand still while their Captain comes and gives them orders. I stand by the Doctor's side and away from Clara.  
"Comrades, you know our situation," he begins, his hands crossed in front of his chest. "The reactor is drowned. We are totally reliant on battery power and the air is running out."  
I feel a lump in my throat, and I swallow it down.  
"Rescue seems unlikely," he pauses. I look down at my hands where my fingers are playing with each other. "But we still have a mission to fulfill. If the Doctor is right, then we are all that stands between this creature and the destruction of the world. Control of one missile is all he needs." The Captain looks around, "We are expendable, comrades," he pauses, "our world is not."  
I look up as he says that, and I feel a ray of guilt and fear fly from my body and into the room.  
"I know I can rely on every one of you to do this duty without fail," he takes a long breath, "That is all."  
All the crew look at each other. I look at the Doctor, who turns around stiffly and walks over to the control panels. He sits in one of the chairs and starts typing out stuff.  
Clara follows me sits in a chair next to him. I sit on the control panel next to her.  
Clara thinks for a moment while the Doctor's fingers work magic. "Even if that missile got launched, that wouldn't be..." she trails off. "It, would it?"  
"'It'?" the Doctor asks.  
"End of the world, game over," she clarifies. "I mean, what if they fired one by accident? What would happen then?"  
"Well, I told you Clara," the Doctor stops typing and continues to do his hand gestures. "Earth is like a storm waiting to break right now. Both sides baring their teeth, talking up war. It would only take one tiny spark." He tries to start typing again.  
"Yeah, but the world didn't end in 1983, did it? Or we wouldn't be here," she challenges him.  
"You," he smiles, pointing at her. "History is a flux. It can be changed. Rewritten."  
Clara looses her smile. The crew begin to hand out guns to each other. Clara and I exchange looks while the Doctor gets up and walks towards the Captain. The Doctor starts to whisper with the Captain.  
"Clara," I look at her. "What would you do?" I ask.  
"'Do'?"  
"Yeah, if I died, I mean."  
Clara looks taken aback, and she clears her throat, "Why are you asking?"  
"Well, the Captain and the Doctor are so confident that we have to fight," I observe our surroundings. "And when that happens, then we are most certainly going to die."  
"Mel, don't think that like. We are both going to get out of this," she comforts me.  
I nod, but I know that that isn't true.  
"Well, it's either that," I hear the Doctor. "Or we wait here for it to kill us."  
"Okay," the Captain agrees.  
Clara gets up from her chair and scurries next to the Doctor to ask him a question, "Is it true you have never seen one outside of its shell suit?"  
"'Shell suit'?" the Doctor asks with a glare.  
Clara shrugs.  
"Armor, Clara," I correct her from the control panel.  
"Clara," the Doctor whispers. I get up quickly and walk in between the two. "For an ice warrior to leave its armor is the gravest dishonor. Skaldak is desperate. He's deadly. We have to got to find him."  
"Will this help?" the Professor asks, holding up the screwdriver.  
The Doctor runs over and holds up his hands, leaning his body back. "Ah, you saved it!"  
"No, no," the Professor says. "It was on the floor with this." He holds up the Barbie.  
The Doctor grabs both objects.  
"You never answered my question to why you have a Barbie in your pocket," I say. He doesn't answer, but he kisses the doll. I look at him awkwardly.  
"Oh Professor, I could kiss you!" he exclaims.  
"If you insist," the Professor simply says. I raise an eyebrow.  
The Doctor pauses, "Later."  
He laughs, spinning around. Clara follows. "Ah!" he whispers, pointing his screwdriver and making it glow.

* * *

**There is it! Chapter 10! I am so excited for the new ****episode! Clara's outfit is so amazing!  
****Anyway, I hoped you liked it! Thank you for reviewing, following, favoriting, and of course, reading! I hope you enjoy Chapter 11! COMING SOON!**

**Here is what is to come!**

_**"No, I've been prepared to die this young ever since I met him."  
**__********__****__**"Aw! It's a fox!"**__**  
**_**_"How do sharks make babies?"_**  
"Do not hear the Whisper men, whatever you may do..."  
"You didn't even say goodbye!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Alright, here is Chapter 11! Thank you for reviewing, reading, following, and favoriting! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
The costumes for "Robot of Sherwood" was so amazing...  
Here is what happened last time:**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"So," I say to Clara. We are slowly walking down the corridors. The Doctor paired me with my sister, the Professor, and himself. "Monster hunt. Exciting?"  
Clara looks at me. "Very," she whispers.  
I shove her with my shoulder and stop walking so the Doctor can catch up. I look behind me to see the one thousand year old child who has been playing with his screwdriver since he got it back. "I dream of a day that you will love someone as much as you love that screwdriver."  
"I do love someone else," he snaps back.  
"Really?" my smile brightens. "Who?"  
"Long story," is all he says before he closes the shaft behind us.  
I sigh and walk ahead so I am standing next to my sister again. "So, why do you have a cattle prod on a submarine?" I hear Clara ask from behind me.  
"Polar bears," the Professor admits.  
"Ah, right," Clara says, looking around with her torch.  
"We run across them when we are drilling," the Professor explains.  
"Aw," I squeak. "I love polar bears."  
"Yes," the Professor laughs, "But they can be quit nasty."  
"I would swipe one for an ice warrior any day," Clara adds. "Cuddlier."  
"Courage, my dead," the Professor says with his raspy voice.  
I look ahead to see the Doctor playing with buttons on a small control box. He flicks a button, and the sub beeps. He freezes and moves around trying to stop it with his screwdriver. I snicker.  
"I always sing a song," the Professor says.  
"What?" Clara asks.  
"To keep my spirits up," he clarifies.  
"Yeah, that would work," Clara waves her torch around. "If this was _Pinocchio_."  
"Don't be mean," I nudge her.  
I am watching the Doctor now. The sub is blazing an alarm and he is tugging at another shaft with grunts. I start to snort at him.  
"Do you know _Hungry Like the Wolf_?" the Professor asks.  
"What?" Clara spins around.  
"Duran Duran? It's one of my favorites, come on," he urges.  
"I'm not singing a song," Clara says.  
"Why not?" I look at her. "I love that song."  
The Doctor gets the shaft open and he sighs, sticking his head in, screwdriver first. Then, there is a low rumble, then a growl that echoes through the hallway. Clara and I look at each other, then at the Doctor. His head slowly begins to come back out, his eyes big.  
"What's that?" I ask.  
"Pressure, just pressure," the Doctor reassures us. He slicks his hair back out of his face. "We're seven-hundred meters down, remember?"  
"Yes, but that didn't sound like pressure to me," I say, looking around with the torch.  
"It's just pressure, Mel," the Doctor repeats.  
"Don't worry about it," the Professor holds his hand out to Clara. "Think of something else."  
The Professor makes the beat to _Hungry Like the Wolf, _and I laugh. "I'm hungry like the wolf..." the Professor trails off for Clara to finish.  
"I'm not singing," Clara looks back at him.  
"Don't you know it?" he asks.  
"Of course I know it," she defends. "We do it at karaoke, the odd hen night."  
"Clara..." I laugh.  
"'Karaoke'? 'Hen night'?" the Professor asks. "You speak excellent Russian, my dear," he chuckles. "But sometimes I don't understand a word you're talking about."  
"Can we go to karaoke when we get back?" I tug at Clara's sleeve.  
There is a scream, and snarling from Skaldak. All four of us turn our heads to the noise.  
"That doesn't sound good," I run behind the Doctor, who is already in the hallway. Clara and the Professor follow behind me. We all jog to the other rooms, trying to find the source of the noise.  
The Doctor stops right in front of a door, panting and eyes filled with fear. He leans down next to something. I look over his shoulder and see two bodies, one of the boy behind the control panel when we had first arrived, and another man I don't recognize. They are scratched up and torn into pieces all across the floor. Blood seeps into the flooded water on the floor. I exhale sharply, "Oh my God..." I put my hand over my mouth and back up against the wall. Clara is at the doorway. She is speechless.  
I swallow and try to look away, but I can't. The image is plastered into my mind, and when I close my eyes, I still see it.  
"Good God," the Professor says, stepping in front of Clara. "Torn apart... He's a monster, a savage!"  
"No, Professor," the Doctor says from his kneeling position. "Not savage. Forensic."  
I feel my stomach topple and fall from one side to another.  
"He's dismantled them," the Doctor says. "Skaldak's learning, learning all about you. Your strengths, your weaknesses." The Doctor pulls out his screwdriver and flicks it on and off. "Come on," he urges, running out of the room.  
He pushes passed Clara who, like me, can't look away. My breathing is so slow, I don't think I can get enough oxygen to live. I lean against the wall and close my eyes, swallowing between breathes to keep myself from throwing up.  
The Professor grabs my shoulder and Clara's, pulling us out of the room. I blink too many times, making my eyes water.  
The Doctor flashes his screwdriver all about, then says, "Stay here."  
"Okay," Clara responds. I can't speak.  
"Stay here, don't argue."  
"I'm not."  
The Doctor stops when he is halfway up the ladder. "Right! Good." He continues to climb.  
I sit down on one of the pipes, leaning my hand against the wall.  
"It's a young man's game," the Professor says. "All this dashing about."  
Clara paces back and forth in a small section of the hallway. The Professor sits on the circled doorframe.  
"Clara, what is it?" he asks.  
She turns to him. "I was doing okay," she turns, then she stops walking. "I mean, I went in there and did the scary stuff, didn't I? I went in there with the ice warrior and it went okay." She pauses, "Actually, it went as bad as it could've done, but that wasn't my fault."  
The Professor shakes his head. "Not at all."  
I let my head fall onto the wall, and it hit the metal with a thud.  
"So, I'm happy about that?" she asks.  
"Yes."  
She sits on the ladder and holds onto the bar. "Sure."  
"And so you should be," the Professor praises. Clara is sitting still, staring at the floor. "So, what's the matter."  
"Seeing those bodies back there," she sighs. "It's all become very real."  
"Are we going to make it?" she asks him.  
"Yes, of course."  
She nods. I sigh deeply, "I'm sorry."  
"What?" Clara asks.  
"I'm sorry," I repeat. "I'm _sorry_."  
"About what?"  
"It was my idea to come this morning," I say. My stomach bubbles with uncertainty. "And its my fault we are probably going to die down here."  
"Mel, we aren't going to die," she reassures me. "The Doctor will get us out."  
"Will he?" I snap. "Because I'm not so sure."  
"Mel-"  
"He pulls through with you, but me..." I fake smile, "not so much." I stand up. "He left me in New York for two months, where I had to live without anything to help me. I was all alone. And he was the only one who could get me out." I start to pace.  
"Melanie."  
"But that's not what scares me most," I interrupt her again. "I'm not scared of dying. No," I shake my head. "I have been prepared to die this young ever since I met him. Don't get me wrong, I am absolutely terrified. But, I'm scared that I will die before you, Clara."  
She stops, and looks at me.  
"I have seen something that I wish I didn't see. New York, the Doctor took me to a graveyard." I sigh again. "And I saw my name on a gravestone... And that gravestone was old." I take a breath. "Very old."  
The Professor is staring at both of us.  
"I didn't see yours though, Clara. And now," I spin around and flail my arms in the air. "Now I'm scared that I will die and leave you behind with him!"  
She doesn't speak. The growling from the Martian continues and Clara and I look around.  
"What was that?" she asks.  
"The Doctor told you, it's just the boat settling." Clara stands up and looks around the walls. I sit back down. "Tell me about yourself. What do you like doing?" the Professor asks.  
She continues to look around, her eyes wide. I watch her, and think back to the things I had just said.  
"Clara. Clara," the Professor tries to get her attention.  
"Stuff, you know, stuff," she quickly says while she scans the surroundings.  
"Stuff. Very enlightening," he laughs. "And the Doctor... what he said, is it true?" he pants, "You're... You're from another time."  
"Yeah," I say for her, knowing she won't answer.  
"From the future?"  
I nod. He stands up, "Tell me what happens."  
Clara looks at him, "I can't."  
"Well, I need to know," he pries.  
"We can't tell, Professor," I breath.  
"We're not allowed," she defends.  
"No, please."  
"I can't!"  
"Ultravox, do they split up?" he blurts.  
I laugh with Clara. She points her torch at his face, "Funny, you're funny."  
I suddenly see movement above Clara and green fingers suddenly fall down. I yell Clara's name and shove her out of the way. The creature grabs my shoulders and pulls me up. I scream.  
"Melanie!"  
Skaldak is a giant green looking slime with pointed teeth and red eyes. I continue to scream and kick at its face. My shoe hits its face and it growls. I continue to kick Skaldak, and he finally lets go of my shoulder, and I fall to the floor. I hit my head and groan, grasping at my hair. I feel warm tears flooding from my eyes. I start to whine.  
Clara kneels down to help me, but the creature grabs her face. The Professor takes out his gun and shoots its arms, "Let her go!"  
The hands shoot back up and Clara breathes heavily. "See?" the Professor spins the gun in his hand. "I don't just like Western music."  
The hands comes down and grab his head, just as the Doctor enters the room.  
"No, please don't hurt him, please! Please!" she yells at the Martian.  
"You attacked me," Skaldak hisses. "Martian law decrees that the people of this planet of forfeit."  
I look at my hand as I take it back from my head. There is blood dripping down my fingers. I can barely see, my eyes being blinded by the several tears that are clouding my vision.  
"I now have all the information I require. I will only take one missile to begin the process to end this Cold War."  
"Grand Marshall," the Doctor begins. "There is no need for this. Listen to me."  
"My distress call has not been answered, it will never be answered," he retorts. "My people are dead, they are dust. There is nothing left for my except my revenge."  
The creature snarls, and there is beeping in the distance.  
"Clara..." I moan. I feel my hair and it is soaked with dark red blood.  
"There is something left for you Skaldak. Mercy," the Doctor persuades.  
Clara leans down next to me and holds my head.  
"Mercy?" Skaldak hisses.  
"You must wear that armor for a reason, my friend," the Captain charges into the room with his gun. "Let's see, shall we?"  
"No, Captain, wait!" the Doctor pushes the gun so it is aimed at the floor.  
"I will do whatever it takes to defend my world, Doctor!" he yells.  
"Yes, great. Fine, good," he turns back and forth to the Captain and Skaldak. "But we are... we are getting somewhere. We are negotiating. Jaw-jaw, not war-war."  
"Churchill?" the Professor asks, his voice filled with nothing but fear.  
"Churchill," the Doctor agrees, pointing at him.  
"Very well," the Captain gives in, but keeping his grip on the gun. "we'll negotiate, but from a position of strength." Then, he points the gun at Skaldak.  
Skaldak hisses, but his voice is muffled. "Excellent tactical thinking, my congratulations, Captain."  
"Thank you," the Captain responds.  
"Unfortunately, your position is not, perhaps, as strong as you might hope," he hisses.  
"What do you mean?" the Doctor looks around.  
I hear footsteps, loud clanking footsteps. I look down at the floor, water dripping from my eyelashes. The armor is coming towards us.  
Skaldak lets go of the Professor and jumps down onto the ground. The armor opens up.  
"It has summoned the armor," the Doctor realizes.  
"How did it do that?" Clara asks. She is still leaning next to me.  
"Sonic tech, Clara. The song of the ice warrior."  
The eighteen year old boy pushes passed him and starts shooting at the now armored Skaldak.  
"No!" the Doctor shouts.  
"My world is dead! But now, there will be a second red planet!" Skaldak yells, walking towards the control room. "Red with the blood of humanity!"  
"Skaldak! Skaldak, wait!" he runs after the creature.  
"Come on, Mel!" Clara helps me up. She grabs my arms and hoists me off the floor. I slowly walk beside her, my head spinning.  
I hear gunshots, then alarms blazing throughout the hallways. I trip over my own feet, and feel the water numbing my legs. Clara helps me into the control room, and I lean up against a wall, holding my drenched hair.  
"Grand Marshall Skaldak, destroyer of Earth?" the Doctor says. "That is who you will be known as if you send out those missiles. Not a soldier, a murderer."  
Skaldak growls at the Doctor. He turns to activate the missiles.  
"Five billion lives extinguished! No chances for goodbyes! A world!" he yells. "A world snuffed out like a candle flame!" he takes a breath. "All right! All right, Skaldak, you leave me no choice! I'm a Time Lord, Skaldak!" he admits. "I know a thing or two about sonic technology myself." He raises his screwdriver up to the Martian.  
He turns around, his armor banging against the floor. "A threat? You threaten me, Doctor?"  
"No, no not you," he growls. "All of us."  
I look at Clara, who is staring at the Doctor.  
"I will blow this sub up before you can even reach that button, Grand Marshall, blow us all to oblivion!"  
"You would sacrifice yourself?" Skaldak asks.  
The Doctor raises his sonic to the ceiling, "In a heartbeat." He flicks the small screwdriver and then presses a button, making the tool grow red instead of green.  
"Mutually assured destruction." Skaldak turns around again.  
"Look into my eyes, Skaldak," the Doctor pushes. "Look into my eyes. Tell me you are capable of doing this. Huh? Can you do that?"  
Skaldak pauses.  
"Dare you do that? Look into my eyes, Skaldak, come on!" the Doctor yells. "Face to face!"  
Skaldak turns back, "Well, Doctor." His helmet starts to come off, revealing the reptile-like face. "Which one of us will blink first?"  
The Doctor and Skaldak stare at each other for a long moment, when Clara interjects. "Why did you hesitate?"  
I see black smudges going on the edge of my eyes.  
"Back there, in the dark?" she continues.  
I squint my eyes closed.  
"You were going to kill this man, remember? I begged you not to, and you listened. Why show compassion then, Skaldak, and not now?" I hear Clara.  
"The Doctor's right, billions will die. Mothers. Fathers. Sons. Daughters," she pauses after that word. "Remember that last battle, Skaldak? Your daughter. You sang the songs..."  
"Of the red snow," Skaldak finishes.  
There are large crashing noises and the sub is tipped over. I fall to the floor with a scream and hold onto a pipe in the middle of the room.  
"What's happening?" Clara shrieks.  
Skaldak looks up to the sub's ceiling, "My people live. They have come for me."  
The submarine continues to shake. The Captain reads one of the dials, "We're rising. We're rising!" He smiles widely.  
The Professor looks closely at the dial. "600 meters," he says.  
I smile and laugh loudly as we rise straight through the water.  
"550," the Professor reports.  
Within seconds, there is another crash, and the sub settles. "We've surfaced," the Doctor looks at Skaldak. "Your people have saved us."  
"Saved me," the Martian snaps. "Not you."  
"Just go, Skaldak, please," the Doctor says with a glare. His screwdriver is firmly held in his hand. "Please, go in peace."  
Skaldak stands still, but looks up. A long ray of red light comes into the sub and wraps around him. A blue light illuminates from his armor and he evaporates into thin air.  
I am left breathing heavily on the ground. I slowly sit up, leaning against the pole. The metal feels cold on my hair, but I soon forget the feeling when I reach up and feel the blood that is drenching my hair. The wound is barely shedding blood.  
"We did it," Clara whispers. "We did it!" she suddenly exclaims.  
"no, no, no, no, no, no, no," the Doctor walks to the controls. "Its still armed, a single pulse from that ship..." he trails off. "I'll destroy us if I have to." I watch intensely. He puts the screwdriver up to his forehead. "I will destroy us if I have to." He pauses, "Show mercy, Skaldak."  
"Come on," he urges an invisible being that is no longer in the room. "Show mercy."  
Everyone is silent. Then, there is a beat. Clara is singing _Hungry like the Wolf._ I look back at her.  
"_Da, da, da. I'm lost and I'm found," _she breathes. _"And I'm Hungry like the Wolf."_  
The alarm stops beeping, and the locks turns back to normal, and the red lights go back to green.  
The Doctor pushes his screwdriver back in, and he exhales, stroking his hair back. "Now we're safe."  
I let my head fall back onto the pole, and flinch at the wound. Clara walks over to him, and he smiles at her. She jumps and hugs him around the neck. She lets go and clears her throat, "Saved the world, then."  
The Doctor is speechless for a moment, "Yeah."  
"When don't we?" I speak up from the ground.  
"That's what we do," Clara smiles.  
The Doctor smiles back at her. "Yeah."

* * *

The Captain, the Doctor, Clara, and I walk out onto the top of the sub. The Doctor whistles, impressed with the spaceship that is looming over us. Clara puts her arms on the metal, watching in awe.  
"The TARDIS!' she remembers. "Where's the TARDIS? You never explained."  
The Doctor tenses, then moves in a goofy way, "Oh, well, don't worry about that."  
"Stop saying that. Where is it?" Clara demands.  
"Yeah, well. I wasn't to know, was I?" he yells in defense.  
"Know what?"  
"I've been tinkering. Breaking her in, I'm allowed."  
"Since when?" I interject, copying Clara's position as I look over the edge of the sub.  
"What did you do?" Clara asks.  
"I reset the HADS," he mumbles.  
"Huh?"  
"I reset," he says loudly, then his voice shrinks. "the HADS."  
"The what?" Clara asks again.  
"The HADS! The Hostile Action Displacement System. If the TARDIS comes under attack, gunfire, time winds, the sea, it..." he gestures his hands about. "Relocates."  
I let my head fall back, "Uh..."  
"Oh, Doctor," Clara says.  
"I haven't used it in donkey's years. It seemed like a good idea at the time." He puts a smile on his face, "Well, never mind. It's bound to turn up somewhere."  
The screwdriver in his pocket starts to whiz. "Ah," he reaches into his jacket pocket. "Right on cue, brilliant!" He flicks it open and reads it.  
"Brilliant," Clara says.  
"The TARDIS is at the Pole."  
"Not far, then," Clara moves to turn.  
"Wait," I tell her, watching the Doctor's face. "There's a catch."  
"Yeah..." he says. "The South Pole."  
Clara stops, gently slamming her hands on the metal. "Ah."  
"Can we have a lift?" he asks awkwardly.  
The Captain laughs, causing Clara and I to smile. She turns to walk down the stairs. I reach up to my head. The wound has stopped bleeding, but I can feel a giant warm spot where the blood must be settling.  
"Clara," I say to her, walking down behind her.  
"What?"  
"My head is bleeding," I show her my fingers that are dripping with blood. I laugh at her reaction. Her eyes are wide.  
"Sit down. We'll be across the world in no time."  
I laugh, sitting down on the metal and letting the water drip onto my head.

* * *

"Doctor," I say, standing inside the TARDIS by the doors. "I don't think I can go to school with a split head."  
"I'm a Doctor," he looks at me from the console. "And I say you are fine!"  
"Doctor, there is blood in my hair and I am soaking wet!" I point to my outfit.  
"Fine," he moans. "Go into the bathroom, down that hall," he points behind him up the stairwell. "or down that hall," he points below the console. "There should be a sink or a shower, go rinse off."  
"Thanks," I smile, putting my backpack back down and running into the bathroom. I turn on the sink and run my hair in the water. The large cut on my head stings, and I try to blink away the pain. Once I don't feel anymore sticky red substances in my muddy brown hair, I walk into the wardrobe and replace my drenched clothes with a cute purple dress that goes to my knees. I put my hair up in a ponytail and run down the stairs. I grab my backpack, meeting Clara outside the TARDIS doors.  
"See yah, Doc!" I yell.  
"No more before school trips," Clara mumbles to me.  
"Fine," I laugh. I look behind me to see the blue box fading in, then out, the sound making music to my ears.

* * *

**There we go! There is Chapter 11!  
****I have been waiting and dying for this new episode tonight! The ghosts and stuff... EEEEEH! I can't wait!**

**Okay, so, as you know, next chapter (and the next few after that) will be my OWN MADE UP PLOT! So, if Stephen Moffat is reading this right now, PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR NEXT WEEK!  
Speaking of, thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting this story!  
Alright, here is what you will miss if you don't read the next chapters!**

**__****__********__****__****"Aw! It's a fox!"__****  
****_"How do sharks make babies?"_**  
"Do not hear the Whisper men, whatever you may do..."  
"You didn't even say goodbye!"  
_"Eh, not me. Me!"_  



	13. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12! Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!  
Please enjoy! And, here is what happened last time...:**

_**I put my hair up in a ponytail and run down the stairs. I grab my backpack, meeting Clara outside the TARDIS doors.  
"See yah, Doc!" I yell.  
"No more before school trips," Clara mumbles to me.  
"Fine," I laugh. I look behind me to see the blue box fading in, then out, the sound making music to my ears.**_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"I know that, Clara!" I growl at her, walking towards the TARDIS.  
"But, it's dangerous," she argues.  
"Of course it is!" I spin around to her, now walking backwards. "That's why I do it." I wink at her and push the doors open. "Doctor!" I call his name with a smile.  
No one answers.  
"Doctor?" I ask, cautiously.  
"Boo!" he shoots his head from under the walkway, his face poking through the railing. I jump at the sudden outburst and clutch as my heart.  
"Gosh, you scared me," I breathe heavily.  
Clara follows in after me, "What happened?"  
"The Doctor is being immature again," I groan.  
The Doctor mimics my face by curling his lip and crossing his eyes. I glare at him and he huffs at me. "Now!" He claps his hands together and runs up the stairs to the console. "Ghosts! Do you like ghosts?" He points me.  
"I guess."  
His shoulders fall in disappointment. "What about you, Clara?"  
"Yeah," she smiles. "I love a good ghost story."  
"Good," he rubs his hands together. "Good, good," he repeats. He skips around the console and presses buttons, then pulls the lever.  
The TARDIS lands with its normal jolts, and we run out. Rain is poring down on my face, and Clara opens an umbrella.  
"Of course," I laugh. "Normal ghost story setting. Creepy old house," I gesture to the large mansion just in front of us, "and rain with thunder and lightning."  
"Got a point, there," Clara agrees with me, holding the umbrella over me and herself.  
The Doctor scurries under with us and we walk up the staircase at the same speed, careful not to step in puddles or walk out of the protection. The Doctor approaches the door and knocks on the door with loud pounds. When no one answers, he tries again.  
We hear the handle and the door creaking, so the Doctor hides behind the second door. The door suddenly opens, and he pops out, shouting "Boo!" like he did to me.  
The people behind the door jump, their breathes sharp.  
"Hello!" he greets them, laughing. Lightning flashes from behind us. "I'm looking for a ghost."  
The man by the door takes a breath. "And you are?"  
Clara steps out from behind the Doctor with the umbrella in her hands, "Ghostbusters."  
I nudge her arm with a smile. The lightning cracks and the thunder booms above us and I clench my teeth and fists at the noise.  
"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor introduces himself, showing his physic paper to the man.  
"Doctor what?" the man asks.  
"If you like," he has a disappointed look on his face.  
"Aw," I pout. "He didn't ask it properly."  
"Yes, that's Melanie," he gestures to me with the hand holding his paper. "And Clara." The Doctor pushes passed the man and runs down the hallway.  
I smile to the man and pat his back as I walk by, "Don't worry." I whisper, "You get used to it."  
"Ah, but you are very different," the Doctor says with excitement. He runs to the room at the end of the hallway, gesturing to the many screens on the tables.  
The man and the woman behind him walk behind us to watch the Doctor with stern looks.  
"Ha!" the Doctor points to the man. "You are Major Alec Palmer, member of the Baker Street Irregulars, the Ministry of Ungentlemanly Warfare, specialize in espionage, sabotage," he begins to whisper, "and reconnaissance behind enemy lines." He pulls away from Professor Palmer's ear and waves his hands in the air. "You're a talented watercolorist, professor of phycology and..." he pauses, "ghost hunter." He finishes with a smile and eyes bright with excitement.  
He takes Pr. Palmer's hand and shakes his roughly, "Total pleasure," his smile is from ear to ear. "Massive."  
"Actually, you're wrong," the woman says to the Doctor. "Pr. Palmer spent most of the war as a POW."  
I watch their conversation, mainly impressed by the Doctor's knowledge.  
"Actually, that's a lie told by a very brave man involved in many secret operations," the Doctor corrects her. He leans into Pr. Palmer's face again, "The type of man who keeps a Victoria Cross in a box in the attack, eh?"  
I cross my arms and listen intently.  
"But you know that," the Doctor continues talking again, but directing the conversation towards the woman, "because you're Emma Grayling." He walks towards her and grabs her shoulders, kissing the air by her cheeks.  
I silently giggle to myself at Emma's face, who seems surprised.  
"The Professor's companion."  
"Assistant," she corrects, looking awkwardly at the ground.  
The Doctor turns back to Pr. Palmer, "Its 1974. You're the assistant and 'non-objective equipment'," he makes quotation marks in the air. "Meaning psychic," he says to us.  
"Getting that," Clara answers, touching the tech on the tables. "Bless you, though."  
I give my thumbs up to him, and he pats Pr. Palmer on the shoulder.  
"Relax, Emma," the Professor says to his assistant. "He is military intelligence. So," he starts the conversation up again. "What is all this in aid of?"  
The Doctor is standing by me, and Clara is sitting with her feet dangling from the table. The Doctor smiles at them, "Health & Safety. Yeah, the Ministry got wind of what's going on down here... Sent me to check that everything's in order."  
"They don't have the right," Pr. Palmer interjects. "And she is too young," he points to me.  
"I'm working a special case with the Doctor," I lie. "I'm one of the best." I cross my arms and lean up against the tables, smirking at the man.  
"And don't worry, governor, I'll be out of here in five minutes," the Doctor says, turning back to the equipment. "Oh! Oh look!" he snaps his fingers at the screens. "Oh, lovely, the ACR99821." The Doctor joins Clara by the table. He sits down and starts to toggle with the switches. "Oh, bliss. Nice action on the toggle switches. You know, I do love a toggle switch."  
He stops playing with the switches and adjusts his position in the chair. "Actually, I like the word 'toggle'. Nice noun, excellent verb," he chuckles.  
Clara reaches to play with the machines at the Doctor had done, but he slaps the top of her hand. "Oi, don't mess with the settings."  
He stands up and pulls out his sonic, scanning the two people and reading the results.  
"What's that?" Pr. Palmer asks.  
"Gadget. Health & Safety. Classified, I'm afraid," he walks towards the entrance to another hallway.  
Pr. Palmer looks at me, and I shrug with a sarcastic smile. "You know," the Doctor continues, "while the back room boffins work out a few kinks." He scans the dark hallway, and reads the sonic again.  
"What's it telling you?" Emma asks.  
"It's telling me that you haven't been exposed to any life threatening transmundane emanations."  
I walk over to Clara, who is now in the center of the room next to Emma and the Professor. I watch the Doctor as he spins around, "So," he claps, "where's the ghost? Huh?" He walks over to the table and grabs a candle holder, holding it up to his face. "Show me the ghost..." he says in a voice like a whisper.  
At that sentence, there is a loud thud, almost like knocking above us. I flinch at the quick sound, but the Doctor just chuckles. "It's ghost time!"

* * *

"Do you think there is really a ghost?" I whisper to Clara. We are following the Doctor with his lit candles down the dark hallways. He is in a deep, and aggressive conversation with the Professor.  
"I don't know," she whispers back, laughing. "But it's interesting."  
"This is my house, Doctor," I hear Pr. Palmer shouts angrily. "And it belongs to me!"  
Clara pauses behind the Professor, "This is actually your house?"  
"It is," he simply answers.  
Clara chuckles, then goes back to her point, "Sorry. You went to the bank and said, 'You know that gigantic old haunted house on the moors? The one where dossers are too scared to doss in, the one the birds are too scared to fly over?'" Her tone is surprised, and has a hint of humor to it. "And you said, 'I would like to buy it, please, with my money.'"  
"Yes, I did, actually," he stutters, staring at the Doctor, who is close to his face.  
"That's incredibly brave," Clara finishes. There is a door creak behind me, and Clara and I both turn to look at it.  
"Listen Major," the Doctor says in a low voice to the Professor. I look back at Emma, who is staring at us with disgusted eyes, and I awkwardly smile at her. "We just need to know what's going on here."  
"For the Ministry?" Palmer tries to pry.  
"You know I can't answer that."  
There is a short pause, then Palmer gives in. "Very well. Follow me."  
The Doctor's face is only visible in the small amount of candle light, but I can see just a faint glint of excitement in his eye.  
Lightning flashes as Palmer leads us down the hallway and into a large room. He slowly lights the candles that are placed on all the tables. There is a large cork board with pictures and notes pinned to it. He walks up to it and fixes some of the photos and grabs some notes off the table. He pins some by the pictures, then turns to us as we enter the room.  
Clara and Emma sit down next to a table filled with drinks and alcohols. The Doctor walks to the corner of the room and takes a "selfie" with the camera, holding his hand out in the air with an awkward smile. Clara is talking with Emma as he walks into their vision and grabs a jar of milk.  
I watch Palmer put more pictures and notes onto the cork board. "So," I put my finger to my chin, "how long has this ghost been around?"  
Palmer looks at me with intense eyes. He spins the cork board to face the Doctor and the two women sitting on the chairs. "Do you, uh, care to have a look?"  
The Doctor places the milk jug back onto the table and walks towards the board. Clara and Emma stand up, following him.  
"Caliburn House is over 400 years old, but she has been around much longer," Palmer looks at the board.  
The Doctor is examining the pictures. I look up and down, reading the messy notes.  
"The Caliburn Gast," Palmer gestures to a picture that shows a white figure, holding up its see-through hand to the camera with old pictures hanging on the walls behind her. "She is mentioned in ancient Saxon poetry and parish folk tales. The Wraith of the Lady. The Maiden in the Dark," he pauses. "The Witch of the Well."  
All the pictures haunt my vision, and when I close my eyes, I can still see the white figure of the ghost, her mouth wide open in a silent scream. I gulp down a lump in my throat as I scan over the chilling photos.  
"Is she real?" Clara asks, coming from behind the Doctor. "Like, actually real?"  
"Oh, she's real," Palmer answers without hesitation. "In the 17th century, a local clergyman saw her. He wrote that, 'Her presence was accompanied by a dreadful knocking, as if the Devil himself demanded entry'."  
There is silence for a moment as we all stare at the board in complete awe. Palmer continues to explain the records, "During the war, American airmen stationed here. Left offerings of tin Spam. The tins were found in 1965 bricked up in the servants' pantry, along with a number of handwritten notes, appeals to the Gast." Palmer itches his chin. He reaches his hand to one of the notes. He reads it out loud, "'For the love of God, stop screaming'."  
I examine the pictures with pure fright.  
"She never changes," Clara speaks up again. The Doctor realizes her point and moves to the table. "The angle's different, the framing, but she's always in exactly the same position. Why is that?"  
The Doctor grabs the candle holder and brings it closer to the board, squinting his eyes at all the evidence pinned to the cork.  
"We don't know," Palmer answers. "She's an objective phenomenon. But objective recording equipment can't detect her."  
"Without the presence of a powerful psychic," the Doctor pieces together the rest of the puzzle.  
"Absolutely," Palmer says, taking off his glasses. "Very well done."  
I can't take my eyes off the pictures. In some, her mouth is open so wide its as if she has no jaw, and her chin is just dropping to the floor. Her hand is held up to the camera, and her eyes are dark and fearful.  
"She knows I'm here," Emma gasps. "I can feel her... calling out to me."  
"What's she saying?" Clara asks.  
Emma breathes sharply, "Help me."

* * *

**And there it is! Chapter 12! I hope you enjoyed it, and the next chapter to come!**

**Here is what will happen soon... STAY TUNED! ;D**

_********__"Aw! It's a fox!"__**  
**_**_"How do sharks make babies?"_**  
"Do not hear the Whisper men, whatever you may do..."  
"You didn't even say goodbye!"  
_"Eh, not me. Me!"_


End file.
